


Six Days On Tatooine

by Aiacha_Teia_Kyto



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Rooh, Vaginal Sex, and guest starring Leia Organa, guest starring bail organa, no beta but I've been staring at it long enough, not yet Old Ben Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiacha_Teia_Kyto/pseuds/Aiacha_Teia_Kyto
Summary: A desert hermit watches a ship crash into the sands and is drawn to help...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've put out for public consumption in *mumble mumble* years. It all started when I thought "Rey is a Kenobi" was a cool idea and I thought about what would have to happen for that to work.
> 
> Star Wars is Lucas' and Disney's sandbox, I just wanna play in it.
> 
> Thanks to John Jackson Miller for Rooh.

He stepped from his small home as he felt the stirring of the force pulling him outside and calling his eyes skyward. There, in the dim light of morning, he could see a speck coming through the atmosphere. To other untrained eyes, it could have been dismissed as glare, or particulates in the air, or even a meteorite, they being few and far between, and dismissed outright.

But Ben knew what he was seeing, a single man fighter entering the atmosphere at a poor angle, fighting with its pilot the whole way down. His fingers twitched as he watched, making adjustments on a control console in his mind.

The lack of a plume of sand or smoke as the ship left his sight told him the pilot had controlled the landing as best they could, which meant they probably survived the controlled crash. Before turning back inside he considered his next move. Years ago, he would already be heading for the crash site to render aid. But his current situation caused him to pause. Rushing out into the desert to help a pilot of an unknown affiliation was not the best way to keep a low profile, he thought. He stroked his beard, looking a little ragged and more than a little grey. The force did pull to him, he thought, directing his attention to the craft. There was something there he was meant to see. With a deciding nod, he scooped up his satchel and cloak kept near the door, checked his water flasks, and headed for his eopie, wanting to understand the draw of this pilot.

She lifted her head from the cobbled-together engine, tossing a greasy rag at it and swearing in an odd combination of basic and rodian. “Couldn’t hold it together for two more minutes, could you? Piece of poodoo!” Turning from the engine, she reached into the cockpit of her heavily modified fighter and pulled out a nearly threadbare cloak and a backpack. “Guess I don’t have to worry about rain here.” She muttered to herself as she pulled on the cloak and lifted the hood, providing her some protection from the rising suns. A quick check of the flask in a pocket of the backpack showed there was barely any water remaining, which made her frown.

As she pulled her backpack on, her eyes skimmed the horizon. “Now, which way to the settlement?” After a moment of not really seeing anything to indicate civilization, she let her eyes flutter closed. A bare second later they popped open and, after quickly looking around, turned and began to walk toward what she hoped was the nearest settlement.

About an hour later, an eopie and its rider loped up to the abandoned ship. Ben dismounted and walked up to the ship, taking note of the older model design. The one before him seemed heavily modified, camouflaged with a hasty, mottled paint job, but beneath it all he easily recognized the ship as one like that he spent too much time in so many years ago.

Ben hopped up onto the wing of the ship with a remembered grace. The cockpit had been left open and, touching a few of the controls, he confirmed that the ship had no power. As he sat back on his heels, he caught sight of a single track of footsteps in the sand. He followed them with his eye as they walked away from the ship. The pilot, he figured, was heading for Anchorhead. “And pretty directly as well.” He said out loud, which caught the eopie’s attention. The eopie chuffed and snorted. “Maybe they had a bearing before they lost power.” Ben responded to what he took as the eopie’s question, but he had a suspicion that the truth was otherwise.

The eopie gave another chuff, then walked up and nosed at Ben’s arm. With a small smile he reached up and patted the eopie’s nose. “You’re right, they’ll need water before they reach Anchorhead. We should find them.” Ben slid onto the eopie’s back from his position on the fighter’s wing and tugged lightly at the reins, to which the eopie seemed to find the footsteps on her own and began following them. Ben looked back for a moment, watching the abandoned ship begin to disappear in the distance, wondering why a Jedi fighter had landed on Tatooine.

The pilot stood on a collection of rocks, with her hands in a defensive gesture. She had become quite the center of attention; her route to the settlement took her right past a tribe of what she had once heard called Tusken Raiders. She tried to pass by without attracting attention, and she wasn’t sure what she had done to alert them, but moments later they came streaming from caves in the rock and surrounded her. “I’m just … just passing by. I promise.” She said as rifles and gaffi sticks were menacingly pointed at her. “I’m heading for the settlement, that way.” She said, pointing into the distance.

The Tusken around her grunted and snarled amongst themselves, and while she didn’t understand the language, she could almost hear the uncertainty in their voices.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” She said. “I’m just walking by.” She kept her voice as level as she could, not wanting to provoke an encounter.

A few of the Tuskens seemed to believe her and their stance became less aggressive, their weapons lowering. That was, until another warrior from their camp ran toward them shouting and hollering, waving his gaffi stick high. The Raiders with whom she seemed to be getting through changed their mind and the weapons raised again, motioning toward her.

“Damn,” she muttered and reached down for her boot; a knife secreted within leapt up into her outstretched hand. As the Tuskens attacked she used the knife defensively, reinforcing her strikes with the hilt, using the blade to catch and wrench their longer weapons from their hands.

The initial gathering of Tuskens seemed to become hesitant, unsure to continue their attack on an outsider that seemed to push them back so easily. But the one that ran up to the group was not deterred. The pilot saw him running up and felt that just a deterrent would not suffice for this one.

Switching the knife to her left hand, she reached out to a fallen gaffi stick with her right. The gaffi stick obediently flew through the air and landed firmly in her right hand in time to block the attack from the running Tusken. The others seemed to shy away from the fight after that, but the attacker was unfazed. They traded blows, the pilot using the knife as an off-hand weapon until she was able to get in a strike, slashing at an upper arm. She saw some of the cloth wrappings tear away, but she didn’t think she reached any actual skin.

Simply landing the strike seemed to surprise the Tusken and he (or she, the pilot was not quite sure) became hesitant, finally backing away from the fight. The pilot paused for a moment, her heightened senses reaching out for any other challengers. The sound of a hoofed animal coming up behind her came to her ears and she spun the gaffi stick with a movement that spoke of deep-rooted knowledge, turning to face the new opponent.

Both Ben and the eopie tracked the fighter pilot in their own way. The tracks were there, sure, but the breeze that had picked up had begun to shift the sands, slowly erasing any evidence of the pilot’s crossing. He brushed the flank of the animal with his hand, willing a little more speed from her so that they may reach the pilot before the footsteps were completely obscured. With a snorted response, Rooh picked up her pace, becoming more of a trot. He didn’t want to push her too hard even though the morning was still relatively cool.

After some more time riding along, he realized they were approaching an area the Tuskens claimed as their own, and the last of the footsteps they tracked head dangerously close to the cliffs in which they lived.

It was about then when he sensed, rather than heard, a struggle up ahead. As if the eopie has sensed the struggle herself, her trot broke into more of a run. Ben frowned as he leaned closer to the animal’s neck, limiting his motion. Tusken Raiders were vicious when protecting their lands, whether the trespass was intentional or not, and Ben hoped to arrive before the pilot found out the hard way.

As they hurried closer to the cliffs, he could make out the struggle, a cloaked figure fighting off eight Tusken Raiders. The pilot only seemed to be armed with a hand weapon but was holding off the Tuskens expertly. As their run continued the fight appeared to be over, until a single Tusken came running up, gaderffii held high.

Ben looked over to the pilot, knowing he was not yet close enough to help. It was then when he felt a stir in the force and a gaderffii, abandoned by its previous wielder, flew from the ground and landed solidly in the hand of the pilot. He blinked, and for a moment wondered if his time in the desert was causing him to see things. But the thought was fleeting as he watched the pilot fight off the Tusken Raider with both the gaderffii and the small hand weapon (he could make out a knife now that he was closer).

Suddenly the Tusken made a surprise sound and slunk back from the pilot, grasping at their upper right arm. Ben slowed their run to a gentle gallop, not wanting to surprise the pilot, but he realized he was too late as he felt their force awareness brush up against him, and the pilot turned, spinning the gaderffii as if to face another opponent.

The pilot froze once she saw the newcomer; he was not what she expected. An animal, somehow both squat and lanky, had walked up behind her carrying a deeply hooded rider. She relaxed her stance, since the newcomer didn’t seem to be wielding a weapon, but her mind stayed on high alert.

“Hello, there.” Ben said to her, now seeing the pilot was a woman wearing a cloak that looked even more threadbare and worn than his. Even though she had lowered her weapons, he could tell she was still quite on edge.

“Oh. Um, hi.” She said hesitantly then looked around, taking note that Tusken Raiders, including the one that was out for blood, had all retreated. “You’re not one of them.” She stated.

“No, I’m not.” He said simply, then waved her closer to him. “Come, we should walk further from their lands, in case they decide to return.”

She nodded, still trying to decide if she could trust the newcomer. “Good idea. I’d rather not go through that again.” She placed the gaffi stick on the rocks and sheathed her knife in her boot, keeping it loose in case she needed it again quickly. She took a few hesitant steps toward the animal and the rider, waiting to see if this was just a ploy to get her to step within attack range. “I was only heading for the nearest settlement; I didn’t mean to stir up such trouble.”

Ben could see hesitation in her every movement. He stayed mounted on the eopie as she walked closer, suspecting that any quick action by him would cause her to attack him. Or run. “Tusken Raiders can be fiercely territorial. We’ll walk further from the cliffs before continuing on. You’re heading for Anchorhead?” He asked as she came closer.

“I guess.” She said, stepping up closer to the animal. She still couldn’t see the man under the hood, which made her more wary. She did notice his movements were slow and deliberate; he could tell she was on edge. “My ship died as I came close to the planet and I had to put her down in the middle of nowhere, it seems.”

Together, the turned and walked straight away from the cliffs, putting space between them and the Tuskens. “The _Aethersprite_ back there? That’s your ship?” Ben asked gently.

The pilot frowned, but other than that made no outward reaction. She was surprised he recognized the ship and wondered just how much he really knew about it. “That old junker?” She said, trying to sound dismissive. “Yeah, found it a few years ago. Not bad, needs a lot of work. The power coupling burned out in my last jump and I’m needing another one.”

Ben simply nodded and they continued walking, soon turning more toward Anchorhead. After a few more moments, he looked down at her. “You must be thirsty.” and he motioned for his eopie to stop.

She jumped at the sudden movement but willed herself to be calm. He seems harmless, she thought to herself. Maybe he’s being genuine. “I hadn’t planned on crashing in the middle of the desert, I will admit.”

Ben dismounted the eopie on the opposite side from the pilot and pulled a water flask from one of the side bags. He kept his motions slow, predictable. Walking around the animal, he took a drink from the flask and offered it to her. “It’s not the best water, but...” he said, letting his voice trail off. After a moment of thought, she took the flask. Sniffing at the neck, she took a small sip, and was surprised at the clean taste. Taking a swallow or two, she handed the flask back to him which he waved off. “Keep that one. I have another,” he said gently, then took up the eopie’s reins and began to walk again.

She tucked the flask in a pocket of her backpack and hurried to catch up. “Thank you. Look, I have to ask. How did you find me? Why are you being so nice to me?”

He couldn’t help but smile underneath the hood. “Is such kindness to strangers always questioned?”

A corner of her lip came up. “Lately? Yes.”

“I saw your ship come down, thought I could help. When I finally caught up to you, I must admit, I was surprised how well you handled the Tuskens.”

She frowned but tried not to sound like his words bothered her. “Yes, well, unfortunately I’ve had plenty of practice for something like that.”

“Mm. And how that gaderffii jumped into your hand from two meters away.”

The pilot stopped in her tracks, her face gone slack. Oh no, he saw. “Yeah, that’s impossible. Must’ve been a trick of the light.” She stuttered out, backing away from him.

Ben was surprised with the amount of fear and anxiety that began rolling off her. He put up his hands in a peaceful gesture. “Wait, I...”

“Look, I just need a power coupling and then I’m gone, I promise. You don’t have to tell anyone I’m here. You don’t have to turn me in.”

“I don’t...”

By now she was nearly shaking out of both fear and anger. She had done so well over the last few years, hardly calling on the force, keeping herself well under the radar. And now a stupid mistake was going to get her caught and killed. “I can pay you. I don’t have much, just let me get what I need for my ship, and you can have the rest.”

Ben frowned. “You have nothing to fear from me.” He tried to say, but he wasn’t sure she was hearing him.

She reached down in near panic and opened her hand, the knife from her boot leaping into it. “I can’t go against the Inquisitors, not again!”

He watched the woman, the Jedi, before him, and a well of grief rose up for her. Now that he knew, he tried to place her. Her face was dirty and grease stained, and bore a few pink marks that looked like fresh scars, but her eyes. The sight of her bright green eyes jogged his memory. “Knight Voss?” he hesitantly asked.

The words jolted her out of her panic. “Wait, what? No, you’re...you’re mistaken. It’s Varnor. How do you...?”

He took advantage of her moment of confusion to step up to her and close his hands around her hand that was brandishing the knife. A small smile came to his face as he recognized the touch of another force user, as he was sure she did as well. “I’m not going to hurt you.” he said gently.

She gasped as he touched her, the telltale sensation of another force user running into her hand and up her arm. His touch calmed her shaking, and she looked down at their hands. His hands looked as worn as hers, perhaps with less grease, but he hadn’t actually tried to take the knife from her. She looked hesitantly into the shadow of his hood. “What in the blazes... Who are you?”

He hesitated, glancing down at their hands. Not only had he frightened her by pointing out a use of the force that she thought only a handful of Tuskens were witness, but then called her out by using her real name when she was clearly trying to hide. Why else would someone come this far into the Outer Rim. Besides, if he didn’t show her a reason to trust him, he suspected she would run from him into Anchorhead, where more unsavory characters could be waiting. He released her hand and, reaching up, pushed his hood back, letting it pool on his shoulders.

Her eyes got wide and she took a surprised step back. “Master Kenobi?” She asked slowly. “I can’t believe this. This is impossible.” The small knife slipped from her slackened hand, landing blade first into the sand.

He gave her a small smile. “It’s Ben, please. Talis, isn’t it?” She nodded numbly, as he stepped toward her slowly. “I’m just as surprised to see you, believe me.” He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

His touch seemed to shake her out of her stupor. She reached out and shakily placed a hand on his shoulder in response. “Ben.” She said hesitantly, the physical touch from him, of him, solidifying the situation. “But why? How?”

With a gentle squeeze he withdrew his hand and replaced the hood of his cloak. “Later. Right now we should get to Anchorhead and under a roof. The suns are rising and the temperature will only go up. Besides, you have some part shopping to do, correct?”

“Yes. Yes I do.” She said with a little more confidence in her voice. After a moment she retrieved the knife, placing it securely in the boot sheath. Then she also pulled her hood a little further over her head and the two of them continued their walk to Anchorhead.

The settlement was not much further of a walk and as they entered, Ben touched Talis’ elbow gently. “The local mechanic’s wife keeps a small shop of parts. We should be able to find what you need there.”

Her attention was drawn by his touch. She had been taking in the town when they entered; she had been to Tatooine only once before, and most of that time spent in one of the more major cities. She nodded and let him direct her toward a shop attached to what appeared to be a garage. As they entered the proprietor looked up from some work she was doing on a counter. “Ben? What are you doing here? Did you decide to buy that speeder after all?”

“Hello Lelia. No, no, Rooh is all the transportation I need. My friend here just arrived but is having issues with her ship. Just looking for some parts.”

“Well, let me know if you can’t find anything. Rog just pulled apart that old V-35 and might have some salvageable parts from that.”

Talis was surprised at the conversation. For someone who she thought would be keeping a low profile, she was surprised he was acquainted with the first person they encountered. She made a quick inventory of the shop as she walked, just in case she found the need for any other parts. After just a few minutes she stepped up to where the two of them talked softly at the counter, placing a found power coupling in front of her. “I’m...I’m glad you had one.” She said softly, hesitant to disturb their conversation.

Lelia gave her a friendly smile. “You’re lucky, we just got that power coupling in yesterday. Couldn’t have put it on the shelf more than a few hours ago. It’s 45 cred.”

Talis frowned as she reached for her backpack. Pricier than she thought, it wouldn’t leave her much for fuel next time she had to stop. However, before she pulled the creds from a pocket, Ben placed a hand on her shoulder. “Lelia, why don’t you put this on my account? I may need parts for my recycler once I start working on it, I’ll pay then.”

“Sure Ben.” Lelia said. “Let me go get the tablet.”

Talis looked at Ben as Lelia disappeared into a back room and her frown deepened. “I have the creds, I can afford it.” she said a little sharply.

“Good, then you can buy the drinks.” He said softly, then looked up as Lelia reappeared from the room.

His comment took Talis off balance, again. She shook her head and ran her hand through her hair, gritty with sand, as he completed the transaction with Lelia. She was surprised how easily he could fluster her. It must be lack of sleep, she thought. My mind is not firing on all thrusters. She would have to find a way to get more than a couple hours rest while here. Before she had to leave again, she thought sadly.

Ben thanked Lelia with a smile and handed the power coupling to Talis, who moved as a person lost in thought. As she placed the coupling in her backpack, she took a breath and looked up at Ben. “Now, what was that about drinks?” she asked with a little smile.

He tilted his head toward the door. “I know just the place.”

Talis and Ben walked to a cantina nearly on the outskirts of town. She took in her surroundings as they stepped in, making note of the patrons already there, sizing each up as they walked past. She also noticed that the bartender looked up and gave Ben a slight nod as they approached. Talis wondered for a quick moment if the bartender was just being friendly or if Ben spent more time in here than she would have thought.

Stepping up to the bar, Ben ordered a drink she had never heard of. Something local, she figured, and ordered a second as she fished a few creds from her pocket. She looked over at Ben as they waited. Never would she have imagined sharing drinks with a council member. But then, she never imagined the entire galaxy turning against the Jedi Order either, she thought.

Drinks in hand, Ben led her to a table in a booth against the front wall of the bar. She noted that it was out of sight of the entrance, and poorly lit. “And the acoustics keep sound within the booth better than any other table in here.” He said, noticing her examination. “The table is very popular with the seedier residents of the city. Good place to sit and talk.”

They took their drinks and slid into the booth. Talis kept her eyes busy, flicking between her drink, the front door, the rest of the bar. It wasn’t until Ben placed his hand on hers that she looked up at him. “It’s all right. The bartender will let us know if anything unusual is happening.”

She smiled and fiddled with her drink. “I just feel so exposed, that’s all.”

He put on an appearance of thought, then sipped at his drink. “We can sit under the table, if that would help, though I think that would draw more attention.”

She laughed at that, nervous energy releasing from her body. “No, this will work fine.” She took a drink, perhaps deeper than she meant, and looked over at him. “How…how long have you been here?”

It was Ben’s turn to be a little quiet. “Shortly after the end of the war. Another couple of months after I found a place to settle down.”

She made another nervous look around. “Why here? I would have expected you on a core world as part of the rebellion.” Her voice dropped low, worried about talking too loud and being overheard.

He thought for a moment, wanting to phase his words properly. “I can’t talk about why I am here, but I believe it will be very important, in time.”

Talis thought about his words. After a long moment, she nodded and took a sip of her drink. “Far be it for me to question, well, you.” His eyebrows raised and he smiled. She laughed a little bit more, starting to feel comfortable.

Ben tipped his glass toward her. “And you, Talis. What brought you out here?”

She sat for a moment, running her finger over the rim of her glass. “A theory, actually.” She started, then folded her hands around her drink. “The Empire doesn’t seem as interested in Hutt-controlled worlds. Whether it’s just too much trouble for them, or they still like the option of bounty hunters doing their dirty work for them, who can say, but I’ve found that their patrols are lighter there. Except Nar Shaddaa, that’s a war zone. That where I came in from. Too many interests represented there, not just the Hutts, for the Empire not to want control.” She took a drink, then continued sadly. “Thought if I could find a quiet Hutt-controlled world, I might be able to hide out for a few years. Guess I’ll have to find another one.”

He blinked at the change in her tone. “Why?”

Talis eyed her drink, not able to look up at Ben, then threw the rest back. “Because you’re here.” She tumbled the now empty glass in her hands. “I don’t know if the Inquisitors are chasing me, but I wouldn’t be surprised. I don’t know what you are into here, why you are hiding on this Outer Rim rock, but you have a reason and I can not risk them finding you as well.”

Ben frowned. She was basing her safety and security on him? “I’m sure something can be…”

She looked up at him, her eyes surprisingly hard, dark. “This is not up for debate, Ben.” She said his assumed name with a bite. “I refuse to be the reason the Empire finds you. Think about it, you know I’m right.”

He sat back in the seat, stroking his beard. He understood the meaning behind her tone. You’re no longer a council member, you will listen to me now. He wanted to argue with her, tell her they could find a way for her to be safe here, but he had had his fill of losing battles. Besides, her reasoning was sound; at the moment he could find no fault in her conclusion. “Perhaps you are correct, Talis.”

She got a something of a told-you-so look on her face, and was about to say something, when her whole demeanor changed. She frowned, and a worried look came to her eyes. “Troopers.” She said softly.

Ben glanced over at the bartender, who was jerking his head to the back of the bar so hard he might have given himself whiplash. Talis’ eyes had grown wide. “Troopers.” She said again, barely a whisper.

Ben grabbed her hand. “Time to go.” He said and, pulling her from her stupor, headed to the back of the bar with Talis in tow. They ran through the stock room of the bar and came out at the far end of the street, just steps from another door. Ben peered around the corner, catching a glimpse of white armor down the street. “How did you sense them?”

Talis bit her lip. “One of them is a clone. I sensed him.”

Ben nodded thoughtfully. Not spending much time in Anchorhead, he’d not seen many Stormtrooper details come through. Now that he knew, he could clearly see the difference in the bearing of one of the Stormtroopers as they walked out in the open, more crisp and proper. Once their attention was down the other end of the street, Ben pulled Talis along to the other door, quietly entering and locking the door behind him.

“Ben!” Came a light voice from down the hall. A woman approached them with a toothy smile and her arms wide. “You’re breaking down my door, it’s a dream come true.”

“Sar’asa, I need a favor.” Ben started, but her tone and words caught Talis off guard and made her blink. Was she…flirting with him? “There’s a Stormtrooper detail heading this way, and my friend needs to be out of sight. Can you hide her?”

Sar’asa placed one hand on her hip and clearly was giving Talis the once-over. Suddenly nervous, Talis took a step behind Ben, putting him in between them. “Little skinny, isn’t she?”

“Please, Sar’asa, call it a personal favor.”

The woman put on the air of considering his words, then sighed dramatically. “If you put it that way.” She reached right past Ben and took Talis’ wrist. “This way, dear.”

The three of them hurried down a short hallway into a small room. Sar’asa reached over to the bed in the middle and lifted the mattress, revealing a hollow base beneath it. Talis’ eyes grew and she swallowed hard. “In there?”

Ben turned to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. “I will be near, do not worry. I’ll get you out as soon as it is safe.” She met his eyes and his confidence flowed over her.

Talis nodded and carefully stepped into the bed base, lying flat. “Now, it’s not soundproofed dear, so no noise.” Talis looked up at them at the two of them, took a deep breath and nodded. At that Sar’asa lowered the mattress platform down. Talis lay in the darkness, trying hard to control her breathing. It’s not that she had never been in this situation before, but her hiding spots weren’t always so…snug. She could hear vague muttering from Ben and Sar’asa still in the room, which gave her an idea of the volume of sound that would travel into the room from her. She didn’t dare try to meditate, so she just tried to relax and let the time pass in the black box.

Ben looked up at Sar’asa as she closed the hiding place. “Thank you, I appreciate it.”

“She in some kinda trouble? Didn’t think you be into the bad-girl type. This isn’t some jealous husband situation, ‘cause if it is…” Sar’asa said, her eyebrows raising.

“What? It’s not like that.” Ben found himself getting defensive, walking from the room, looking back one last time at Talis’ hiding place. They walked into the sitting lounge of the small hostel that Sar’asa ran. “I’ve told you, I’m not interested in a relationship.” He answered her second question, skirting the first, hoping she wouldn’t notice.

“Mm-hmm.” She said, then waved him away. “Go sit, try to relax. We’ll get her out once the patrol passes.”

Ben took a seat in the corner of the room, keeping an eye on both the front door and the hallway which led to the room in which Talis was hidden. With nothing to do but wait, he turned his thoughts inward. Other than his charge, he had not encountered another force user on Tatooine, and here appeared one who was once a Jedi Knight, one he was sure the force had called to him to help. Her state of mind was fractured; he could only imagine what she had faced, experienced in the last few years.

The Inquisitors. He had only heard of them through data reports and the occasional holonet transmission, when they were being praised for ridding the universe of yet another Jedi traitor. The thought of them brought terror to her mind. He did notice that she said she did not want to face them again which meant she had been attacked by them and survived. He frowned. But at what cost?

He looked over at the door as it slid open and the four Stormtroopers that he spied down the street entered. He didn’t move, hardly breathed, doing nothing to draw attention to himself. Sar’asa, he noticed, was her normal charming self, berating the Stormtroopers for scaring her clients. They didn’t back down at first, but she invoked the names of Gardulla and Jabba almost as weapons against them. Ben could sense their hesitation and, a few moments later, the detail left the hostel, making sure everyone understood it was their choice to depart.

Ben looked up at Sar’asa, wanting to hurry back to Talis’ hiding space, but Sar’asa shook her head slightly. Closing his eyes and concentrating, he found a sense of the Stormtroopers as they walked around the back of Sar’asa’s hostel, close to the door through which he and Talis entered. His attention went to Sar’asa, who seemed to be intently watching something behind a counter. After a few moments, she looked up at him and nodded. Taking that as an all-clear sign, Ben returned to the small room in the back and quickly lifted the side of the mattress. There lay Talis, wide eyed and sweating, but with a relieved smile on her face. “Well,” she breathed out. “That went well.”

With a little laugh he reached down and helped her up and out of the hiding place. Sar’asa came up behind them, leaning up against the doorframe, arms crossed. “You should go out the back. No one saw you come in, no one should see you leave.”

Ben nodded and led Talis to the back door. “Thank you, Sar’asa. I owe you.”

“I’ll think of a way for you to repay me.” She said with a smirk as they left from the back door, walking back toward the front of the bar.

As they walked back out in the open, Ben could feel that Talis was back on high alert. “I’m sorry if I caused you to acquire a debt.”

“From Sar’asa? Don’t worry about her. She’s only been trying to marry me off for the last four years, with herself at the top of the list. If she even remembers about it, she’ll probably call in the debt by having me go out on a date with the next person she tries to pair me off with.” Ben smiled over at Talis, calming her. “I was able to keep you safe. It was worth it.”

Talis took in a breath. She could no longer sense the Stormtroopers, and Ben easily put her mind at ease about Sar’asa’s words. As her mind calmed, her purpose moved to the front. “I should make my way back to my ship. I’ve swapped out power couplings on other ships before without too much issue, but I’m unsure how well this work will go. My engine is not, well, entirely original.” she said with a little hesitant shrug.

Ben looked up, gauging the time by the positions of the suns. “If it takes any significant time, I am afraid nightfall will come before the work is complete, and you might find yourself in another encounter with the Tusken Raiders.” He looked over at her, his smile kind. “Come back with me to my home; you do look like you could use a hot meal and a good night’s rest. In the morning, you can head back out to your ship.” As he spoke, her face turned worried, pensive. “You needn’t worry about your ship. Tuskens have no interest in machinery, beyond what they create with their own two hands.”

“It’s not the ship, not really.” she said carefully. “I just don’t wish to impose on you.”

He couldn’t help but smile. “It is not an imposition if I am offering. Besides,” he continued, his eyes softening just a little, “I am sure I would enjoy the company.”

After a moment, Talis nodded. His assurances aside, it still felt odd to take him up on his offer. But the thought of not just a good meal but having someone else to talk to other than herself was too good to pass up. “Thank you,” she said quietly. “I’d appreciate that”

Together they walked back over to Lelia’s shop, where the eopie waited patiently for Ben to return. To an outside observer, Rooh’s reins appeared tied to a post, but as they approached, Rooh loped over, the reins simply slipping from the post where they were laid. Talis let out a light laugh as Rooh approached. “He just waited for you, knowing he was loose?”

“She. Her name is Rooh. We take care of each other, keep each other company.” He said, absently stroking her snout. Ben tilted his head toward her as an invitation, and Talis reached up, patting Rooh’s nose gently. Ben shifted his satchel and fastened it to Rooh’s harness. “She will carry our bags for us. She won’t mind.” He said as he held his hand out to take Talis’ backpack.

Once both backpacks were fastened securely the three of them left Anchorhead, into the featureless desert. The sand felt cooler as they walked, the apogee of the suns behind them. She glanced in the direction of her abandoned ship, hoping that Ben was right about leaving it out in the desert unguarded.

Ben. Master Kenobi. Talis glanced over at him, only seeing the side of his hood. Three years without encountering another Jedi and now him. The fact that he was still alive gave her a small glimmer of hope for the future, which dimmed almost immediately. Not that I’ll make it that far.

Ben gave her a sideways glance as they walked. Talis Voss, or Varnor as she seemed to be going by now, was the commander of a small detachment of clones during the war, no more than sixteen or so, that were tasked with smaller operations and information gathering. He had spoken with her barely a handful of times, but her strength and resolve always impressed him. The woman who walked beside him now, however, he hardly recognized. She was full of fear and hesitation. Except in her decision to not remain on Tatooine, he thought with a wry smile. Turning forward, for a moment he lamented the fact that she may only be here the one night; he would consider it a calling to help heal her.

Together they arrived at Ben’s home, a small domed building on the top of an outcropping in the sand. The eopie loped up the hill quickly, eager for rest. Talis watched the animal for a moment, a small smile coming to her face. “She knows she’s home.”

Rooh made her way to and sat at the front door of the domed building, patiently waiting for her burden to be removed. As they reached the door themselves, Ben and Talis removed their respective bags. Ben patted Rooh’s head, leaning in. “Thank you for your help today,” he said softly to the eopie. “Now go rest.”

With a chuff and a friendly rub against Ben’s head, nearly pushing his hood down, Rooh trotted happily to the back of the home. Once he watched her go, Ben opened the door and stood aside, letting Talis enter before him. “It’s not much but it is comfortable and warm on cold nights.”

Talis entered hesitantly, glancing around to take in the home. It was mainly a single room with a table and a few cushions, a few doors on the further walls, and a small kitchen just to her right. She dropped her hood and turned back, a hesitant smile on her face. “It’s nice.”

Ben removed his cloak and placed it and his bag in their customary positions near the door. “It suits my needs. Please, make yourself comfortable, and I will get us something to eat.” He paused for a moment and, in a surprisingly hesitant voice said, “I must admit, however, that as I was not expecting company, I’m not sure what I have to prepare.”

She was caught off guard by the sound of his voice, this Jedi Master sounding unsure. “Believe me, anything will be just fine.”

As Ben busied himself in the small kitchen, Talis removed her threadbare cloak and backpack. After a moment of hesitation, she folded the cloak small and placed it close against a wall, taking up as little room as possible. Sitting in one of the chairs at the table she opened her backpack and pulled out the power coupling, examining it. It looked to be in good shape, and with a moment of concentration she could mentally see how the old one would come out and be replaced on her ship. Perhaps replacing it would not be as hard as she imagined. She tried to look at the rest of the engine in her mind’s eye, but the rest was blurry and elusive. With a sigh she replaced the part in her backpack; hopefully this was the only part that had burned out.

Talis jumped a little as Ben approached the table carrying two plates. “Here we are. It’s not much but it is hot.” He placed the plates down and Talis righted herself against the table. “Thank you, I do appreciate it.” She said quietly. Ben stepped away to retrieve two cups then took his place in the other chair at the table.

The meal was quiet. Talis still felt a little awkward, sitting so informally with a member of the Jedi Council, though the council has not existed for eight years. Ben’s name was on the lips of every senator and holovid reporter during the war, and here she was, sitting across from him, sharing a simple meal.

Ben easily sensed her nerves and did what he could to make her at ease. He tried talking about issues far from the war, asked about planets she had travelled to in the last few years, but she seemed hesitant to open up to him.

As they finished their meal, he gave her a half smile. “I know what we need.” He said vaguely and walked over to his kitchen, gathering two small glasses and a bottle of bright green liquid. “Sandflame. A woman in town makes it.” He explained, filling the two glasses. “She has said it also cleans engine parts, but I’ve not the desire to test that.”

That elicited a small laugh from Talis. She took a glass from him and turned it in her hands, watching the slight swirling effect within the drink. Once Ben was settled, Talis lifted her drink. “To those we have lost along the way.” She said almost reverently, then added with a small smile. “And to those we have found.” Her smile turned a little sad. The last time she used the rest of that toast was three years ago.

Ben raised his glass as a mirror to her. “To those we have found.” He sipped at his drink, watching Talis’ reaction over the glass.

She did not disappoint. Talis took her own sip and gasped as the drink slipped down her throat. The drink tasted of melon, mint and fire. “Blast!” She exclaimed as the drink burned on its way down, but paused as the fire was tempered by the mint, cooling the flames. She looked over at Ben, whom she saw was watching for her reaction. “That was unexpected.” She said with a little laugh, then after a moment of consideration, took another sip of the drink.

He smiled and took a deeper sip in earnest. “What of some other worlds?” he asked gently. “I’ve been rather out of touch since arriving. This far out on the Outer Rim, most people don’t give much thought to the Core Worlds, unless it comes to water prices.”

Talis smiled a little, then ran her finger along the edge of her glass. “From what I heard, some of the outer rim worlds, where a lot of fighting took place, were initially happy with the Empire. After all, the fighting did come to an end, didn’t it?” She said with a shrug. “But that didn’t last. The Empire has slowly been stripping these worlds of their resources. If it has value, the Empire is figuring a way to get it into their grubby hands.”

“The Core Worlds haven’t fared much better. Many of them were not as affected by the war, being that they were allied with the Republic. Because of that, any exploitation of their resources has become a rule of law, making senators and businessmen very rich.” Her face turned to disgust. “I mean, worlds like Corellia, which has always been industrial, have just been destroyed by the Empire, turning it into a husk of its former self.”

Talis found herself holding an empty glass. Once she got past the initial shock of the drink, it was quite pleasant, and found herself sipping on it as she spoke. Ben smiled and refilled her glass, topping his own off. “It’s surprisingly good. What of Coruscant? Have you been?” Ben asked, curious.

She nodded, looking at her glass. “Twice. Early on, we thought striking at the heart of the Empire would work. We were still up against clones at that point, and were nearly overwhelmed. Traitors attacking the Senate was the story on the holonet that evening, for the entertainment of all.” She said bitterly. After a breath, Talis continued. “The second time I attempted to approach the Temple. I could tell from a distance it was a shadow of its former beauty. When I realized it was being used as a base for the Inquisitors, well, I abandoned that plan.”

Talis and Ben talked into the night; he could tell many of her stories had never been spoken aloud to another soul. Talis talked about some of the attacks on the Empire with the others she had allied herself with early on. She tried to put a positive spin on the stories, but in the end she pointed that all of their efforts were for naught.

Other stories simply tumbled from her lips, whether from the comfort of company or the Sandflame Ben wasn’t sure. Stories of survival, stories of loss. He hoped that the weight on her shoulders lightened with each story, as if he could help bear her burden. But as she spoke, he began to notice something missing from her experiences. “We’ve talked for hours, and I’ve noticed you’ve skirted around the issue. Not once have you referred to yourself as a Jedi.”

“That’s because I’m not. Not anymore. Force user, maybe, but I’m not a Jedi any longer.” Talis sat before Ben, her hands clasped before her. “It’s hard out there. You don’t know. Look, I don’t know why you are here, but you have a roof over your head, a bed. I’ve gone months where I’ve not slept in the same place twice in a row. Weeks where I’ve not seen sunlight. All to avoid the Inquisitors. And when they found me, the only reason I survived was because I was able to run.” She shifted oddly in her seat. “That was four years ago. Knight Talis Voss died that day. Talis Varnor was able to get away, but they still left their mark.” Talis took the half-full glass from the table and rolled it in her hands. “I haven’t meditated since then. Even if I could, I never feel safe enough. The force just does not speak to me anymore. I can still call on it, but I rarely do out of an abundance of caution. I’m waiting for the day when I call on it and it does not respond.” She looked at what was left of her drink and threw it back, the alcohol burning all the way down. “Maybe then the Inquisitors won’t be interested in me.”

Ben looked at her with a sadness in his eye, then reached over and refilled their glasses. “What I saw, what I felt when I touched your hand, told me you were Jedi. Nothing I have seen yet has changed my mind.” He looked at his glass then held it up to her. “I will tell you, you are safe here. Should you remain here more than just tonight, perhaps I can help you find Knight Voss again, Talis.”

She looked at the refilled glass, then tapped it against his. “We’ll see, Ben. We’ll see.”

_I sense another presence, my padawan._

_A Jedi, Master. A Knight, a few years younger than me. Running from the Empire. I saw her crash and have been helping her with acquiring parts for her ship._

_She is in turmoil._

_Mm. I was hoping to help her with that as well. However, she believes the repairs will be easy and may be gone before the suns set tomorrow._

_…_

_I felt that also. I will admit, it is nice to share a meal, share a drink with someone again. I would not argue if this arrangement should last a few days._


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, when things don't work out, they do...

The next morning, Ben stepped from his bedroom, frowning at what he saw. Talis lay on the cushioned bench, fully dressed, her right hand grasping her lightsaber. Even here, where he told her she was safe, she felt the need to protect herself as she slept. He reached over to touch her calf to wake her; now was the best time to start out to her ship, while it was still dark out, before the suns made the heat unbearable.

Just the small motion jolted Talis awake. She bolted upright, lightsaber in hand and into guard, finger poised over the ignitor. Her eyes were wide and alert, taking in the room. Ben stepped back at her movement, hands up. “It’s all right. You’re safe.” He said softly.

She took a breath. Then another. The memory of yesterday came flooding back to her. The crash. The Tuskens. Ben. Her eyes found him standing by her feet and she slumped. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s just…”

He waved away any further explanation. “No harm done. I felt we should get moving early. The first sun will rise soon, which should give you enough light to work on your ship without being too hot.”

Talis nodded and swung her feet off the bench. He noticed as well that she had moved her bag after he had gone to bed, putting it within reach. She secreted the lightsaber within a pocket in a single movement and pulled out a scarf, which she quickly wrapped around her neck and jawline. Sealing the backpack closed, she looked up at him. It had taken her all of 10 seconds and she was ready to move on. He initially grinned at her swiftness, but he realized exactly why she was so swift at readying herself and the smile slipped. “We do have time for breakfast, Talis. And we should drink something. When the heat comes, it comes on quickly.”

She let out a breath and looked down at herself, loosening the scarf. “Of course. Sorry, force of habit and all.” Ben went into his small kitchen and pulled out two wrapped bars, handing her one. She took a couple bites and looked down at it, the taste reminding her of the ration bars she once kept in her fighter. It wasn’t unpleasant, per se, just, well, if practicality had a taste, she thought, this would be it.

His sad smile returned as he watched her rewrap half of the bar and move to put it in her backpack, but he refrained from saying anything. This arrangement was temporary and as much as he disliked it, once she left Tatooine she would probably go back to living hand-to-mouth.

“Ben?” she asked, feeling his eyes on him.

“Give me the flasks, I’ll fill them.” he said, covering for his thoughts.

She nodded and handed him the two flasks from her bag, the small one she had and the one he had handed her yesterday. She watched him as he filled the flasks, and her own sad smile came to her lips as she realized what he had seen her do. Talis walked over to where he was and leaned against the wall. “It’s not your fault you know.” Ben said nothing, but pulled the flask from the filler. “I’m...I’m alive because I received your transmission, telling us to avoid the Temple. I remember that moment clear as day, hearing the recall signal fizzle out, your voice coming through. I remember that you sounded sad, hurt, defeated. I had just set my navigation for Coruscant; I changed course and headed for Corellia right after that. It’s not an exaggeration to say you saved my life that day, you saved a lot of us that day.”

“Only to have you live in fear. To be exterminated one by one.” Ben hadn’t moved, his eyes fixed on the half-filled flask.

She shook her head. “You gave us a fighting chance. But you couldn’t have known about the Inquisitors, about Vader. Besides, they aren’t omniscient.” Talis looked down and let out a sigh. “Those of us who were stubborn enough to fight them, fight the Empire, we put a bullseye on our heads, but those who were smart and hid, they fly under their radar.”

He turned to look at her, a corner of his mouth cocked up. “You gave them that much trouble?”

She let out a small laugh. “Tried to, at first. The Inquisitors weren’t around in the beginning; the few of us who had found each other banded together, hitting the Empire wherever we could.” She shrugged. “We were doing what we had to do. What we were trained to do. When the Inquisitors appeared, though, that’s when things changed. Before that, we did all we could possibly do to stop them.”

Ben looked at her for a moment. The person before him was no longer the frightened woman he had met in the desert. Before him was a Jedi again, even if she didn’t admit it. Beaten down and exhausted, to be sure. He knew that feeling, experienced it, but she had been living it for years. He nodded slightly. “We need to get moving. It will get warm soon.”

She nodded and took the filled flasks from him, securing them in her bag, and without any more words, they headed out toward her abandoned ship, eopie in tow. Talis looked back at the animal as they walked with a question in her eye. Ben smiled as he patted the eopie’s flank. “I have an errand to run once we get to your ship, so I’ll have to leave you for a while. I suppose,” he continued quietly, “that should you be able to repair the ship, you can head off, maybe find a quiet place on another Outer Rim world.”

Talis bit the inside of her lip. “The work. It might take a while and, I have to admit, a full night's sleep seems to have helped my state of mind. If you think it is safe enough, perhaps one more night under your roof will help.”

Ben smiled under his hood. “I think that can be arranged.”

Talis stood on the wing of her ship, waving at Ben as he rode off on his eopie. Rooh, she reminded herself. Once he was out of sight she sighed and turned to her work. She’d replaced power converters before, so she hoped these repairs would go quickly. And then what? She thought to herself. She had decided that she shouldn’t remain on Tatooine; last thing she wanted was for the Inquisitors to find Master Kenobi. Ben, she thought with a smile, then shook her head. It’s only because he’s another Jedi, she thought, berating herself. And you’re lonely.

She dug into her bag and pulled out the power converter. The part wasn’t new, but it was clean and seemed to be in good working order. Removing her light cloak and scarf, she began to dig into the engine. The part about the full night’s sleep was true; the sleep she had gotten in his home was the fullest rest she had had in months and her mind was much clearer. But, being totally honest with herself, spending another night in his company was no slouch either.

She scraped her knuckles against some exposed mental and shouted. Serves me right for letting my mind wander. Here and now. Pushing all thoughts of Ben from her mind, she focused her mind to the task at hand.

Ben let the eopie walk at her own pace; she knew where they were going. His thoughts drifted to Talis as they travelled to the Lars Homestead. While he had spoke to her a few times, it was always in the framework of the war, and he realized he never knew her personally. Because she was a few years younger than him, they never really interacted as younglings, either. But for some reason her eyes had stuck with him.

He shook his head and looked into the distance, where the first vaporators that surrounded the Lars Homestead were coming into view. Luke was an excitable eight years now, and Ben felt it was important to keep a close eye on him, much to the distaste of Owen. He tried to make his visits as quietly as possible, to keep Owen from shooting at him and saying he thought Ben was a Tusken. As he reached the furthest out vaporator, Ben pulled Rooh to a halt and slipped to the sand. Before he sat his eyes went back out to the horizon where he had left Talis at her ship. He wasn’t worried about her; she had landed the ship far enough from the Tusken Raider camp that he didn’t think they would hunt her out. And he was sure she was supplied with enough water once the suns were high in the sky. But still he felt a pull toward her.

He sat into the sand, and clearing his mind, reached out to find the force signature that was the rambunctious Luke Skywalker.

Ben opened his eyes a few hours later. Rooh had lay down just on the other side of the vaporator and was sleeping quietly. He could tell simply from what he could sense in the force that Luke was a bit of a handful, but he could also tell that he was healthy and happy. Almost as if Rooh could tell that Ben had come out of his meditation, the eopie shook and slowly stood, stretching each of its long legs. Ben stood, shaking some sand that had blown onto his cloak, but his attention was directed away from the Lars Homestead, toward the area where Talis had landed her ship. Now that he knew what to look for, he reached out trying to find her force signature. He knew it would be light due to her limited interaction with the force, but he was surprised that he didn’t sense anything at all. He opened his eyes, had she made her repairs and left? He was surprised as she had expressed an interest in one more night of secure sleep. He was also surprised that he was disappointed that she was already gone. Rooh took a few slow steps over and nuzzled at Ben’s shoulder. He reached up and stroked the eopie’s long nose. “You’re right. It’s time to head back.” He said to Rooh, who then knelt so that Ben could climb on her back. As the eopie started lumbering toward home, Ben tried to clear his thoughts, but he couldn’t help think that once again his small home would be empty.

As they came up to the small hovel, Ben frowned when he saw a small fighter set down not five meters from the back of his home. He reached out with the force and was pleasantly surprised that he was able to get a light sense of Talis from the ship, though he couldn’t see her.

However, as he got closer, he could hear her very clearly. A frustrated muttering grew to a string of curses, some of which even he did not recognize, which then ended in “Blasted Mother of Kwath!” and a piece of the engine, perhaps the size of his fist dropped into the sand with a thud. He knew he shouldn’t laugh, that she was clearly having a tough time, but it was very hard to keep the humor out of his voice. “Was that meant to happen?” He said as he slipped off Rooh’s back and walked the eopie the rest of the way.

Talis, shocked by the voice, jumped in the tight space she had squeezed into, grazing her forehead on a bolt. “Blast!” she shouted and pulled herself out of the engine of the ship, looking out at the new arrival. “Ben, you’re back.” He walked up to the ship, suddenly wordless. Talis poked her head up out of the ship, her face streaked with grease, with a scratch that had just began to bleed, her hair plastered with sweat. She wiped some sweat from her eye with a cloth wrapped hand and smiled down at him. “Found the problem.”

“The problem is you’re bleeding, get down here.” He reached up helping her down from the engine compartment.

She landed on the sand and looked at her cloth wrapped hand. “What, no, this stopped bleeding a while ago.”

He couldn’t help but smile at her, the disheveled mess that stood before him. “Actually, I was referring to the one on your head. Let’s go in and get you cleaned up.”

She reached up and touched her forehead, pulling back her fingers tipped with blood. “Oh, look at that. Hit my head harder than I thought.”

The two of them went into the house and Ben shuffled her onto the bench, while he grabbed a clean rag. “What happened? You look like you climbed completely through that engine.” He sat beside her and dabbed lightly at the cut on her forehead.

“The power coupling went in fine, but when I took her up everything went red. I was lucky to limp the ship this far. I’ve spent the last few hours trying to figure out what’s wrong with it.”

With the cut cleaned off, Ben placed the rag aside and gently touched two fingers to her forehead. He gently pulled on the force, channeling it to the cut and willing it to close. Talis gasped lightly and her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. It had been a very long time since she felt the flow of the force as strongly as now, and an old memory of sitting in the healers having a cut on her arm looked at flashed through her mind. After a moment the flow stopped and Ben sat back, eyeing his handiwork. “That should do. Now, let me see your hand.”

Talis was still caught in the midst of her memory as she lifted her hand up to him. “I had no idea you could do this, that you were a healer.” Her voice was soft, dreamy.

Ben unwrapped her hand and his thumb brushed a nasty looking scratch on the back of her hand. “Barely. Not nearly strong enough to assist in the Halls of Healing, but it comes in very handy from time to time.” He held her hand and sent the force through the scratch as before, watching it close more properly and smooth out. “You might have a little scar from this one.”

“That’s fine, I’ll just add it to the collection.” She said, with a dark sort of humor.

For a moment they sat there, nearly motionless, neither one wanting to let go, as the force still lightly pulsed between them. Talis let out a gentle breath, breaking the silence. “Thank you, Ben. For this,” She said, wiggling the fingers of the hand he continued to hold. “For all of this.”

One of his hands reached up and gently brushed at the pink skin where the cut had been, grazing her unruly hair. “It has been my pleasure.” He said, then after a beat, reached back down and patted her now healed hand. “Why don’t you get a shower? I’ll make us some dinner.”

“That sounds wonderful. Let me get my bag; I left it in the ship.” Talis headed out, rubbing her healed hand gently. Ben watched her go, for a moment not seeing her right now, but as she had been and will be, frightened and hiding. He let out a small sigh. That should not be the fate of the strong Jedi before him. That should not have been the fate of any Jedi. But perhaps I can change the fate of this one.

Talis came back in, her bag slung over her shoulder, looking fuller than the last time he saw it. “This should be it. I was lucky to have a change of clothes with me.”

“The ‘fresher is in the bedroom, take all the time you need.” He said, standing and gathering up the bloody cloths. As he busied himself in the kitchen, he heard rustling around in the bedroom and then a shout. “Talis?”

“You have a true-water shower?” She shouted from the refresher.

He laughed a little. “Came with the house. Actually does not use much water for what it is. I have been meaning to replace it, but…”

“Don’t, it’s perfect!” And she was quiet, until the shower started up and a warm sigh travelled from the bedroom. Ben couldn’t help but laugh at her, the back of his mind wondering when the last time she was able to enjoy a true-water shower.

Talis knew she shouldn’t use much water, such a prized commodity here, but she took a moment to let the warm water flow over her. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a water shower. Even a chance for a sonic was few and far between. As she stepped away from the shower head, the flow of water stopped. As she looked for some wash liquid, she took in the details around her. While the equipment was older, it was as clean as it could be. Everything in the bedroom and the ‘fresher was neatly organized. Except the bed, she thought, which remained a rumpled mess. She vaguely wondered which was Ben and which was Master Kenobi.

She nodded to herself. The rumpled bed was Ben.

She scrubbed her hair with the wash soap, then made her way down, getting cleaner than she had been in some time. The ugly scar on her back still tried to limit her movement, but it no longer hurt quite like it used to. It was just tight and ached in bad weather. She ran a soapy hand over it, for a fleeting moment wondering if Ben might be able to do something about the lingering pain. She pushed that thought away; he’s already done so much for her, asking any more would be imposing.

Talis stepped up to the shower head again and water rushed over her, rinsing off the soap. After an extra second or two under the relaxing stream of water, she stepped out and dried herself off with a towel sitting nearby. She ran the towel over her hair and face, the smell of the towel and soap filling her nose. She paused and breathed in the scent of the towel again, then shook her head roughly and finished drying off. Just lonely, she thought, berating herself. These sorts of feeling and emotions were not something she was used to or prepared to deal with. Growing up in the temple, the others were her brothers and sisters. Her family, she thought as she dressed, and they were always there. But now it was just her. In the beginning, six of them had banded together but over time one by one they had been killed, either by Imperials or by Inquisitors. One or two others had crossed her path since then, but it had been three years since she had run into a Jedi.

Until yesterday, she thought.

She pushed all those thoughts aside as she dug in her bag for a comb. Those kinds of thoughts are a distraction, and that was the last thing she needed. She took a look at herself in the mirror as she combed out her hair. The small shrapnel wounds on her face from the explosion on Nar Shaddaa two weeks ago had healed nicely, some were still a little pink. As was the cut on her forehead that Ben had healed for her. She brushed her fingers over the wound, then shook her head and stuffed the comb back into her bag. Slinging her bag on her back, she gathered up her still damp clothes and headed back out to where Ben was working on dinner.

Ben looked up as she stepped from his bedroom. “These are damp and probably don’t smell all too good. Somewhere outside I can hang them?” She asked, hoisting a pile of damp clothing.

He smiled a little at her description. “There’s a spot out by Rooh’s bedding I have set up. I don’t think she’ll mind too much.”

Talis let her bag slip from her shoulders and sat it on the bench, then headed outside to hang her clothing. Once she left, he finished stowing the old communication equipment he kept hidden away. He knew he probably shouldn’t have used it, but he wanted to do something, anything for her. They had already decided she would try and find a hidden location on another Hutt-controlled world; her reasoning for choosing Tatooine was sound. Most other worlds were ripe for the picking by the Imperials, if they had not yet been occupied. She had insisted she couldn’t stay here, that he had to remain safe.

Unspoken words ran through his mind. You need to remain safe as well, he thought. You could remain safe here. He frowned as his mind added two more words, ones that surprised him. With me. He pushed those thoughts aside. Having only an eopie and the disembodied force spirit of his master for conversation, he missed physical connection with a living being.

He had never been alone. Grew up in the temple surrounded by other younglings, then apprenticed to a Master, then immediately had a Padawan. At no point did he have the experience of discovering the kind of person he was when it was just him. That is, not before eight years ago. Now, he had become painfully aware of who he was alone.

Talis opened the door and smiled as she came in. “I don’t think Rooh likes me. Pretty sure she was giving me a side eye while I hung my clothes.”

Ben smiled, his train of thought pushed aside. “She’s just had a long day, and perhaps a little put off to see a ship parked near her bed.” He said, picking up two plates and walking out to the small table.

She crossed behind him and took up the filled glasses he had left. “Poor girl. Maybe you’ll let me give her a treat, sort of an apology.”

They ate for a moment in a companionable silence until Ben remembered their half-finished conversation. “You said you found the issue with your ship?”

Talis nodded and swallowed her bite. “Oh, yes, turns out the hyperdrive regulator is burnt out. Figure there must have been a spike from the power coupling when it died, frying the regulator.”

He frowned. He knew the basics of fighter repair, he had learned it from…. Well, what she was proposing confused him. “You tried to take the ship to hyperspace?”

She shook her head, taking a drink. “No, you see, when I added the hyperdrive to the ship, I had to reroute a lot to conserve space. Not much room in an _Aethersprite_ to fit a hyperdrive. I’ve got a lot of power needs running through the regulator, so without that nothing works.”

“We’ll head back to Anchorhead tomorrow, see if Lelia has a regulator…”

“She doesn’t.” Talis said, matter-of-factly, taking a bite. This earned a raised eyebrow from Ben, and she swallowed her bite hard. “I didn’t see one that would fit in her shop.”

He looked over a little surprised, “We were in her shop for five minutes.”

Talis shrugged. “No compatible regulator on the shelves. I didn’t see one.” At Ben’s continued glance, she added. “Just because I don’t see myself as a Jedi anymore doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten any of my teachings. My master would have been terribly disappointed with me if I hadn’t been able to remember the contents of that shop.” She turned for another bite and Ben found it awfully hard to contain his amusement.

As they cleaned up from their meal, Talis’ eyes lit up. “Oh, I have something a little different for tonight.”

Ben smiled. He was enjoying how well they seemed to get along, how time and conversation between them had become very comfortable in barely more than 24 hours. “Better than drinking and lamenting about the past?”

She laughed. “I know, hard to top, right? It’s in my bag...” She placed the plates down and walked over to her bag, rifling through it, until she pulled out a small box. “Found this lying around outside Klang’s Place in Canto Bight. Guess they were unlucky for someone.”

“You’ve been as far out as Cantonica?”

She sat on the bench and took the hard-stock cards from the box. “For about two weeks. It was easy to stay out of the way of the casino patrons; there were parts of the city that they never went to. I was actually more worried about the local authorities there than the Empire, but the blockade around the Salient system made me nervous.”

Ben looked over her shoulder from his place in the kitchen to see what she was doing. “Sabacc?”

“Mm-hmm. Surely with all the time you spent in hyperspace during the war, you played a hand or two.” She went about shuffling the cards and clearing off a place to play.

Ben paused as he finished cleaning up, unbidden memories rushing into his mind. His Padawan, he had a deck of cards. Pulled them out from who-knows-where when they travelled alone. Probably stored them in the little R2 unit. His mind lingered on his Padawan. The man he loved as a brother. The man who had died before his eyes and was replaced by evil. He should have seen it, he should have known.

“Ben, are you ok?” Talis looked back and saw him half-frozen in a memory. Stepping from the bench into the kitchen she placed a hand on his arm to rouse him from his concentration.

The touch made him blink and he was back in the present. He was back on Tatooine. In his modest home. His memories were eight years removed. He looked over at the touch to see Talis looking at him with concern in her eyes. And I have company, he thought as he reached up and patted her hand. “I’m fine.” He said, smiling at her. “Ah, who deals?”

“I will.” She said as she pulled him over to the bench and began to deal. “First to 23.”

“I should warn you,” He said in a very serious tone. “I’m pretty terrible at this.”

Talis fanned out her cards before her and smiled from behind them. “Good, then we’re even.”

The mood of this evening had taken a full reverse from the evening before. Ben’s initial hesitation had melted away during the first hand, as Talis tried to argue some vague house rule that she said she heard on Cantonica. He smiled as he laid down his last hand, bringing his total to 23. “Well, we’re not on Cantonica, are we?”

Talis laughed as she collected up the cards. “I thought you said you were no good at this!” Her words seemed to spark a memory and she launched into the story from when she was a young padawan, discovering a new ability and her master humoring her, only for him to be more proficient than she thought she could ever be. Ben found himself sharing the story of how he actually once enjoyed piloting ships, showing a real talent for it, and exactly what happened to cause him to leave flying to the droids.

They swapped stories during the night, the card game merely something to do with their hands as they talked and laughed. Talis sat back from the game a little as Ben started telling a story about a nest of gundarks and smiled quietly. Ben paused as he noticed. “What is it?”

Talis shook her head. “Nothing. I mean, I had no idea council members were like this.”

“Like what?” he asked, tilting his head.

She shrugged then smiled. “Funny.”

That earned a laugh from Ben, and he played his hand. “We were only allotted three jokes a year, so we had to be very careful how to use them.” He said, then looked up from his cards and winked.

“Oh, I see.” Talis retorted, laying down her own cards, winning her the hand. “I guess you’ve been saving them up, then.”

He looked down at the laid hand in mock surprise. “I thought you said you were no good at this,” he said, then began to gather up the cards. “Perhaps we should turn in. It’s getting late, and we’ll need to get up early to get to Anchorhead to check the shops for a regulator.”

Talis frowned a little. The repairs needed for her ship had shifted to the back of her mind as she enjoyed the evening. “You’re right. I do hope we can find something.” She said as the took the cards from Ben and put them away. Neither of them said anything about the possibility of not finding the part, however.

Ben stood and began switching off the lights then turned for his bedroom. He paused for a moment and turned slightly. “Good night Talis.” He said, and he found it odd that there was a touch of hesitation in his voice. “Sleep well.”

Talis removed her tunic, leaving only her tank on and stretched out on the cushions, reaching over to pull her bag closer. She smiled at his words. “You too, Ben. Good night.”

The last thing Ben saw as he headed into his bedroom was Talis reaching into her bag and removing her lightsaber.

__

_I sense you are content, my padawan._

_It was a pleasant night, Master. Without the fear of discovery, my guest has been able to relax a little and, I hope, start to heal somewhat._

_And you._

_What do you mean?_

_…_

_What about me?_


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to warm up...

The morning seemed to come quickly to Talis; they must have been up for longer that she realized. A second later she realized that Ben hadn’t woken her, and it was still quite dark out. What had woken her? She replaced her lightsaber into her bag and sat up, slowly realizing that it was the sensation of the living force flowing over her like it hadn’t done in some time, almost feeling at it did back in the Temple. Talis closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of it for a moment before she realized it seemed to be coming from outside. She frowned and took her lightsaber back up. Surely it couldn’t be the Inquisitors; the force that they wield is corrupt, tainted. But still…

She stood and headed carefully for the door, lightsaber at a casual guard. She opened the door with her free left hand and took a few hesitant steps out. She smiled as she saw the source of the living force that was flowing over her.

In the remaining moonlight stood Ben, wearing only a loose pair of pants, running through a kata that she recognized as one that she had a hard time learning and an even a harder time perfecting. He did so unarmed, his hands flowing with the movements. Letting her eyes close for a moment, she allowed herself to appreciate the flow of the force as it moved and swirled with his movements. When she opened her eyes, however, she found herself appreciating … other things. His form, she told herself. When would she ever get to watch a council member perform such a difficult kata, she was appreciating his form. You’re appreciating his form, all right. She heard the words of a Twi’lek bartender she had met a few weeks ago on Nar Shaddaa run through her head.

She tried to banish the thought, berating herself for even thinking that way. And yet, it did not stop her from watching. And, admittedly, enjoying what she saw.

Ben ended his kata, pausing for a moment to gather himself when he sensed a second presence behind him. He turned to see Talis, who had shifted to lean against the doorframe, and she started when he turned to her. He was surprised to see her holding her lightsaber. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

She shook her head. “No, it was like waking up in the Temple once again, it was nice. I didn’t mean to intrude on your time.”

He smiled and walked up to her, picking up a towel he had laid to the side and wiping his face of sweat. “Not at all. Have you been keeping up with your training?”

A reflexive response of ‘No, Master’ almost jumped from her lips, but she bit it back. “I never have the time, or a safe space to do so. It’s been some time that I’ve been able to run a kata.”

Ben stretched out his hand, motioning to the sand before them. “Come, do one with me.”

She shook her head and found herself taking a step back. “Oh, I couldn’t. I couldn’t keep up with you.” And the idea of running a force-assisted kata in the open terrified her.

He nodded just slightly. Her reaction to him seeing her pull on the force with the Tuskens ran through his head. “It’s all right, no one will see you out here.” He paused then continued with a smile. “We can run Master Shan’s kata, you remember that one?”

Talis laughed a little nervously, but she realized she was no longer backing up. The kata he mentioned was one that all older Padawans learned with their Masters; it was so popular it was almost a requirement of becoming a Knight. “I’d sooner forget my own name than forget that one. Okay, I’ll try, but go easy on me, it’s been a while.”

Talis set her lightsaber aside and the two of them stepped into the sand. She hadn’t put her boots on when she had risen to investigate outside and she wiggled her toes, feeling the sand between them, still a little warm from the day before. They both took in a deep breath, then faced each other. She could feel Ben before her, a flow of calm and steadfastness. He could feel Talis before him, her touch of the force still light and tenuous, but stronger than when he first met her two days ago.

“Ready.”

“Yes, Master.”

And they began the kata. This particular one was a flowing, swirling thing, like a dance, each participant with their own movements complimentary of the other. Some kicks and jumps brought the participants very close to each other; if their timing was off, or the movement was not performed correctly, a collision could occur.

But in this case the two participants knew the movements and knew them well. They swung and kicked and jumped in time with each other, as if they had practiced it before and it was not their first time through together. For the moment, they were not exiles of a fallen order, but two Jedi in their prime.

They completed the kata in the same positions as they began, and they bowed to one another. Instead of raising back up, however, Talis sunk down, nearly sitting on the sand, holding her knees. Ben frowned and kneeled down, placing a hand on her shoulder. Talis looked up at the touch, tears shining in her eyes. “I…I didn’t think I still had it in me. Thank you.” She said, still a little out of breath.

“I knew you did.” Ben said, standing. “Or else I would not have asked you. Now, shall we have a little breakfast?” He offered out his hand, she took it and they walked back into the house together, retrieving her lightsaber along the way.

“Go on, get cleaned up, I’ll handle this.” Talis said once they had finished breakfast. Ben had busied himself as soon as they walked in, and so was still half-dressed. He has been living alone for eight years, Talis thought. I suppose you get into certain habits and rhythms, such as working in the kitchen shirtless? The thought brought a smirk to her face.

It was only then that Ben seemed to realize it. “Ah. Yes, perhaps I should.” And headed off to his bedroom and the ‘fresher. Talis watched him go, echos of that bartender’s voice in her mind. With a light chuckle at how ridiculous she was being, she stood and cleaned up breakfast.

This was the first chance she had to get a look around his small kitchen. Everything was very simple and utilitarian. Was that the previous owner, or did Ben modify it, she couldn’t be sure. There was a small pantry off to the side and what might have been a trap door in the floor. She nodded to herself; she hadn’t actually seen any equipment around the home other than the vaporator in the back. Before she could explore further, however, Ben emerged fully clothed and pulling on his cloak. Without prompting, she headed back over to the cushions and retrieved her bag. She stepped back over to the table where she had placed her lightsaber when they came back in. Picking it up to replace it in her bag, she paused, looking at it.

Ben noticed the movement and watched her. He was a little surprised that she had been able to execute the kata so well, but he supposed fighting for survival kept one's reflexes sharp. He watched her turn the lightsaber over in her hands and gently brush the ignitor with her thumb. He kept quiet; this moment of reflection was hers, and he noticed that she replaced the lightsaber in her bag a little more gently than yesterday. The moment passed, and he donned his own backpack. “Shall we head out?”

The two of them returned to Anchorhead, Rooh in tow, happily trotting along behind them. The walk to Anchorhead was quite different from the walk to his home two days ago. Instead of the quiet awkwardness of the new discovery, their walk was filled with chatter. Talis pointed out the vaporator towers as they walked, having very little experience on a planet so dry. Ben explained what he knew about then, including the Tusken Raiders distaste for them. The discussion of water continued into the Hutts and their hold on some of the larger cities, and then into some of the other crime syndicates that had begun to invade Tatooine. Talis continued on this, talking about relationship some of the syndicates have with other worlds, Corellia, for one.

For a small moment, they were simply Master and Knight, having a spirited conversation about the goings-on of the galaxy. But as they approached the edges of the city, reality settled in upon them once more. They both felt it as the conversation trailed off as the first buildings of Anchorhead appeared.

“That walk seemed quicker.” Talis said ruefully, smiling over at Ben.

“The effects of good company and conversation, I suppose.” Ben said, returning her smile. “We will ask Lelia about the part first. Perhaps she has acquired new stock.”

They turned as they reached Anchorhead, heading for the small shop that they had been in once before. Talis smiled as they entered; she almost felt that she was seeing the shop with new eyes, thanks to Ben.

“Back so soon?” Lelia popped up from the counter, and face lit up for a moment before falling. “I hope the part wasn’t bad.”

“Oh, no.” Talis said, stepping up to the counter. “The part worked just fine, but it turns out my ship is in worse shape than I thought. The regulator’s burnt out, and…”

“We’ve got some of them.” Lelia said as she moved around the counter before Talis stopped her.

“I’ve seen what you have,” Talis said, keeping a pleasant smile on her face. “Unfortunately, they won’t work in my ship. I’ve got very little room to spare, you see.”

Ben had stepped up behind her, just watching their interaction. Two days ago she was shy and nervous, but now she seemed to be finding her footing again.

“What are you flying?”

Talis paused, wondering how much to say. Would Lelia know what an _Aethersprite_ was? Would she know the significance? Talis shook her head. “Not sure what it once was, it’s a bit of a junker. No bigger than a one seat fighter, really.”

Lelia frowned, then reached under the counter. “I don’t know of anyone to have something for such a small ship here, but I have a cousin in Mos Espa, sees much more fighter traffic.” She pulled an older tablet out. “He occasionally sends me inventory notes. We could check.”

Talis nodded, peering at the tablet as Lelia activated it. “That would be most helpful.” She then looked back at Ben. “This could be a while.” She said, a note of apology in her voice.

“Not to worry.” He said, then nodded at the door. “I need to do some shopping for provisions. I will meet up with you later.”

Talis gave Ben a nod and watched him go, perhaps for a second or two longer than she intended. With a little shake of her head, she shifted her attention back to Lelia.

Twenty minutes and a surprising number of regulators later, Talis pointed to the most recent candidate. “That one. Looks just like the one I pulled out.”

Lelia took up the tablet and made some notes. “Regulator can be here in two days, if that will work.”

Talis couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I’m not going anywhere without it.”

“All said and done it’ll come to 95 cred.”

Talis frowned to herself but didn’t show her reaction to the price. It was nearly half of her remaining creds, but she needed the part. “That’s fine. Do you need a down payment or something?”

“What? Oh, no. You’re a friend of Ben’s, right?” Talis nodded. “That’s all I need.” Lelia focused on the tablet, making a couple notes. “The parts usually arrive early, right after both suns rise. If you let me know where you are staying in town, I can notify you.”

“I’m, uh, staying with Ben outside of town.” Talis said, biting the inside of her lip.

Lelia looked up from the tablet and a corner of her lip raised. “Oh, you are? Well. Then, I’ll see the two of you in a couple of days.”

Talis responded with the pleasant smile with which she had walked in, but she clearly heard a tone in Lelia’s voice that had made her wonder if she should have volunteered that information. With a nod, Talis departed the shop and headed deeper into town to find Ben.

She walked down the main street into town, taking in her surroundings. Two days ago, the situation combined with her mindset and lack of sleep kept her from observing Anchorhead fully. Today she felt much clearer and was able to observe the comings and goings around her.

And she noticed that no few eyes turned toward her as she walked by. Outwardly she did not appear to notice, but Talis took note of each pair of eyes that turned on her. She didn’t think her clothing made her stand out that much, though due to her backpack and worn cloak she appeared more like a traveler than a local. She did not sense any ill will from the staring eyes either, so she chalked up the stares to her simply not being a common sight.

As she lifted her cloak hood to feel less conspicuous, she caught sight of Ben in the shop she had stopped beside. In this moment, to her eyes he was not a Jedi Master or Council Member. He was her new friend Ben and she allowed her eyes to linger. He appeared older than she remembered. But then, she thought, who wasn’t. He had a few years on her, and they were beginning to show around his eyes and in the grey of his hair. Out of nowhere a waft of a scent filled her nose, the smell of the towel she had used the night before. Talis frowned at the laughter she could hear in her mind from that blasted bartender, but it wasn’t enough to tear her eyes away from Ben.

He must have sensed her looking because he peered through the small dirty window and caught her eye, flashing her a quick smile. She pulled her gaze from him a bare second later. To find the entrance to the shop, she told herself, though more likely it was to cover up the incredibly inappropriate giggle that threatened to bubble up from her throat.

She walked around the front of the shop, pausing as she got a better look inside. She glanced rows of well stocked shelves with enough shoppers that made the place appear crowded and she hesitated. Her mind flashed back to two days ago, when she sensed the troopers approaching from the other end of town. This shop was more centrally located than the cantina in which her and Ben were sharing a drink. If the troopers were to approach now, she would have much less warning. She glanced again into the shop, catching sight of Ben. And if something did happen while in the shop there was no where to go, no room to maneuver in the shop full of bystanders. She nodded to herself and found a piece of wall to lean against, out of view of most passer-bys, pulling her hood further over her head, happy to wait for Ben to finish.

Ben exited the shop, two bags of provisions in his hand, to see Talis standing against a nearby wall. He was surprised to see her waiting for him out here; when he spied her through the window he thought she would join him inside the shop. Before he could say anything, her head swiveled to him and an easy smile came to her face. “Ben, there you are.”

He nodded in response. “Talis, I half expected you to join me.” He headed out to the road and Talis stepped up beside him.

“I thought about it, but I looked in and, uh,” she paused for a quick moment, barely enough for Ben to notice. “It looked rather crowded in there, I thought it best to wait outside.”

He hummed noncommittally. While he had noticed the shop was busier than he had seen it in some time, he wouldn’t have called it crowded. While he suspected her answer was only a half truth, he let it slide.

As they began their walk out of Anchorhead, activity down a side road caught their attention. “What’s that?” Talis asked, pausing.

“Ah, that would be the Helios Market. Travel between cities can be hazardous and time consuming. It seems that the Helios Market was created to bring goods only found in certain cities to others safely. Runs on a cycle about a month long. Many of the residents of Anchorhead look forward to it each month, it’s rather popular.”

Talis nodded. “I was wondering why the regulator was going to take two days to arrive. There are no regular shuttles between cities?”

“Nothing regular, or reliable for that matter. Personal speeder seems to be the only dependable travel option between cities.” A corner of his mouth raised up. “And sandcrawler, but the Jawas don’t often pick up riders.” She looked over at him with a question in her eyes but he waved his last comment away. “If you like, we can go browse. We are on a pretty loose schedule.” Ben added with a smile.

He watched as a flash of uncertainty crossed her face. She glanced down the road with a bit of hesitation, biting on her bottom lip. After a moment it occurred to him that her uncertainty was due to the number of people milling about at the market. Being out in the open, in a crowded area was exactly the opposite of what she had been doing to hide from the Empire. “Do not be concerned. I’m sure there is no danger. And should something happen, I’m sure you will be able to sense it, perhaps before me, as you are more acutely aware of it than I am.”

Talis glanced over at Ben, taking in a breath. Perhaps he was right, she had sensed the Troopers before him in the bar. And she felt more aware of the force than she had just two days ago. With a nod she felt her tension relax and a smile came to her face. “Yes, I’d like that.”

Together they waked toward the open air market, sounds and scents drifting over them. “Local shopkeepers take advantage of the market, some setting up their own shop stalls. I suppose the locals are less frugal with their credits on market day.” Talis only heard his words peripherally as they approached, her initial hesitation melting away. Her mind reminded her of years ago, walking into local markets with her Master. He had taught her that a market such as this was a excellent way to observe the population, that lips were looser during a event such at this that was looked forward to eagerly, and that putting a few credits back into the economy seemed to improved residents’ view of the Jedi. It was this third lesson she thought on as her hand brushed the credits in her pocket, figuring that even with the steep price of the regulator, she could spare a few.

As they came closer, she noticed a few heads turning their way, appearing as if they wanted to look but not wanting to be seen looking. Like before, she figured the looks were out of curiosity, so they did not worry her. Talis had a feeling Ben noticed as well, his walk slowing and fidgeting with the two bags he carried. “Why don’t you go ahead? I suspect I will only be a distraction.” She nodded, just a bit hesitantly, and continued on into the shoppers of the market.

Ben’s eyes had taken note of the looks that he and Talis had gotten as they approached the market together. As he placed the bags on the ground and watched Talis disappear into the shoppers, he let his eyes drift over the market stalls. Ever since he had begun traveling into Anchorhead so many years ago he had travelled alone, and he was aware of the reputation he was garnering. The fact that he was now walking around town with another, someone no one had seen before, was sure to be the topic of conversation for some. He suspected they would wonder why a woman would want to be seen with the local hermit. Ben found himself smiling a little, unconcerned with the rumors that might spread; he found he was enjoying her company, perhaps more than just as another person with whom to talk. His train of thought was broken, however, when he heard a voice cut through the murmur of the market.

“Twice in one week! The gods are smiling on me!” Sar’asa exclaimed as she walked up to Ben in the market.

Ben closed his eyes and gathered himself for a quick moment before turning to her with a pleasant smile on his face. “Sar’asa. Thank you, again, for the help from before.”

Sar’asa waved away the thanks. “Nothing I wouldn’t do for the most eligible bachelor in and around Anchorhead. Where is the little thing, anyway?”

Ben smirked a little, wondering exactly how Talis would react to being called ‘the little thing’ by Sar’asa. “She’s browsing some of the stalls. There she is.” He said as his eyes skimmed the crowd. He spied her at one of the gift stalls, talking to the vendor.

He didn’t realize how long his eyes lingered on her until he heard Sar’asa make a disappointed sound. “Well, there goes the bachelor.” She said exaggeratedly.

“What?” He asked looking back at her. “I’ve told you, I’m not interested…”

“Please, Ben. You’ve been saying that since I’ve known you. Your mouth says one thing, but your eyes are telling another story. And what they are telling me is that you are attracted to her.”

He paused before speaking. Surely Sar’asa was mistaken, he wasn’t attracted to Talis. He was interested in helping her heal from her trauma, that was all. An image of her flashed before his eyes, one from last night of her laughing during their game of Sabaac, how her eyes seemed to glow brighter when she laughed. An image of the split second where he saw her at his door this morning before she straightened, contained power relaxing against the doorframe. A sudden image of what that contained power might have looked like as she showered in his ‘fresher.

Ben shook his head, banishing the images, even as Sar’asa smirked beside him. “I’ve seen that look on many a man.” She said with a knowing smile. “Usually right before they go do something foolish and impulsive. Though I don’t know if you’ve ever done anything foolish and impulsive, have you, Ben?”

He looked over at her but didn’t have the chance to say anything before he sensed Talis approaching.

“Oh, Sar’asa, I’m glad you are here.” Talis said as she walked up to them, slipping something in her backpack. “I didn’t have a chance to properly thank you, for before. I’m not sure what I can do to repay you?”

Sar’asa smiled a knowing smile and, glancing at Ben, patted Talis’ shoulder. “Don’t worry, dear. You already have.” And she walked off, leaving Talis and Ben watching her go.

Talis looked over at Ben, a smile on her face and a question in her eye. “What did she mean by that?”

Ben watched Sar’asa go a second longer, her words echoing in his head, then looked over at Talis. “I’ll try to explain later. If you are ready, we should head off.” He said, gathering the bags at his feet.

Talis took a bag from him and they headed off to find Rooh and head back to Ben’s home.

Talis started to feel her back ache as they walked back from Anchorhead. She said nothing but her stride shortened slightly, becoming stiffer, and Ben frowned as he noticed it. “Are you all right?”

“Oh, ah, yeah.” She said, dismissing the pain. “You think there’s bad weather coming?”

He frowned at her question, but reached out into the force, trying to get a sense of the winds and the sands. A moment later he opened his eyes and looked over at her. “There may be a sandstorm brewing, but I don’t think it will hit until we have reached home. Can you sense it?”

Talis smiled a little, which turned into a grimace as she walked. She had noticed that Ben’s stride did not falter as they walked and he reached into the force. “No, I just…I have an injury that acts up in bad weather. I’m used to that being rain, but I suppose here a sandstorm fills that criteria.”

Ben nodded, seeing her grimace. “Perhaps I will take a look at it when we get back.”

“You don’t have to, you’ve done too much already.” She tried to keep her voice smooth, but the pain was increasing quickly.

He said nothing further but kept an eye on her as they made it back to his home. She seemed to be controlling the pain as best she could, but he could see in the way she walked that it was getting worse. Just as they reached the top of the hill he could feel the wind whip up. “Go ahead inside, I’ll take care of this.”

Talis nodded wordlessly and went inside, just that telling Ben that she was probably in quite a bit of pain. He unloaded the groceries inside the door and put Rooh in her pen, closing the windscreens. Once he was back inside he turned to Talis, who was slumped awkwardly on the cushions. He sat behind her, gently placing a hand on her back, almost pulling his hand back from the pain that flowed into his fingers. “What caused this?” he muttered to himself, unsure if Talis heard him. Ben leaned closer to her, leaving his hand gently touching her back. “Let me see it.”

Talis didn’t say anything, but just moved to lift the back of her tunic and tank, a light groan escaping at the motion. Underneath revealed a wide curved line, thick with scar tissue, from her shoulder blade to her waist. He hesitantly ran his finger over the scar tissue and Talis’ head dropped forward with a gasp. Deciding that touching the old wound would be too much for her at the moment, he laid his hands on either side of the scar, one on her back, one on her side. With a breath he reached for the force, drawing it into her body, directing it to help remove the pain.

They sat like that for several minutes. It wasn’t like before, a gentle touch of the force to knit a shallow wound together. This pain was deep, elusive, as if the pain itself was put there by the weapon that caused it. Talis gripped the cushions, her knuckles white, as Ben used the force to search out and lessen the pain.

After about fifteen minutes, she felt the pain begin to recede. Her fingers relaxed on the cushions, aching from stress. She slumped over a little further, not from pain but in relief; the pain from her scar was much more bearable now. “Thank you.” She croaked out.

Ben gently released the force as he removed his hands from her back. He ran a finger over the scar tissue again, and was glad to see it did not provoke a reaction from her. Sitting back from her, he took a couple of deep breaths, centering himself again. Searching for and lessening her pain took him nearly to the limit of his skill. Gathering himself, he sat up a little more properly, his eyes still on the scar. “That is from a lightsaber.”

Talis’ eyes closed, as his words pulled the memory to the front of her mind. “An Inquisitor. There were three of them.” The words starting falling from her mouth, unable or unwilling to stop them, she wasn’t sure. “They had beaten me. I was on the ground, face down. One of them had their foot on my neck. They drew the wound on my back with the tip of their blade, toying with me before taking the final strike.” Her eyes closed tighter as the sensation of the lightsaber burning into her back returned, hardly dulled with time. “Oh force, how it hurt! I cried out, and I heard them laugh. Then there was an explosion, I didn’t know what or where, but it was close and it knocked them off their feet. Once I felt the release of pressure on my neck I jumped up, pain be dammed, injury be dammed, and ran. I snatched up my fallen lightsaber and ran towards the flames from the explosion, hoping to lose them in the smoke and commotion.”

Talis carefully reached back and pulled the back of her tunic down, then turned, sitting back on the cushions gingerly. “I ran for about 30 minutes through back streets and alleys, then found a hiding spot, all the while the pain from the wound filling my mind. After about an hour I decided that either I had lost them, or they had decided not to give chase, figuring me for dead. I was, in a way.” She added softly, then shook her head. “I found some back-alley clinic, who did what they could; what I needed was longer term bacta treatments, but I had neither the time or creds to afford it.” She reached up and ran her fingers through her hair, her scalp damp with sweat. “They killed Knight Voss that day, and I carry her memory, and their reminder, with me every day.”

Ben listened quietly to her story. Something about how she spoke indicated to him she had never told anyone else of this before. Who could she tell? “Knight Voss isn’t dead. I’ve met her. I performed a kata with her this morning. It is a deep wound, but it will still heal with time. All wounds do.”

Talis frowned. “The accepted belief is that a wound caused by a lightsaber instantly cauterizes, burning the ends of blood vessels and nerves. But we know better, don’t we? The wound still bleeds, the vessels and nerves lay out raw, exposed. And that kind of wound takes a long time to heal.” She paused for a moment, listening to the sounds from outside. It seemed quiet; the storm must have passed. “Excuse me,” she muttered lightly and stepped outside.

Ben watched her go. There was something about her words that resonated with him. The image of his Padawan ran through his mind, burning and screaming on the ash black ground of Mustafar. But following quickly behind was another image he did not expect.

Satine.

He saw her as he knelt beside her, cradling her as she died in his arms.

“Do you understand now, my Padawan?”

He opened his eyes, which he did not remember closing, to see the form of his old master walking toward him, as if entering from the door. It was not the first time Qui-Gon had appeared before him, but those times were few and far between. “Master, I don’t…”

“Her pain is yours. You have lost the ones you cared for, you have loved. She has lost her whole self.”

“I’ve accepted my loss.”

“But that is not the same as healing from it.” The force spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn seemed to take a seat next to Ben. “How long was it before you stopped blaming yourself for my death?”

“It was a while.” Ben admitted.

“And I know you still blame yourself for Anakin. That is a wound from which you may never heal.” Ben nodded, thoughtful. “But what about Satine Kryze?”

Ben looked away from his former master, the memories of that year rushing to his mind, the year they were charged to protect the young Duchess of Mandalore. “What about Satine?”

Qui-Gon made a noise, sounding much like a sigh from someone who still drew breath. “Surely you still don’t think I didn’t know. I know you tried to keep it hidden, but you were both young, and the affection that shone in your eyes as you looked upon each other was evident. I knew you would have a choice to make, and you did the day we left Mandalore. But, as you know, the heart wants what the heart wants, it is what we do with that desire that defines us.”

Ben nodded; he’d had a similar discussion with Anakin. For all the good it did.

“And yet, you still have not healed from her death. The Darksaber, as it pierced her it pierced you, and you still feel that pain. Ten years later, you still carry a part of it. What did you say to the young Jedi? ‘It is a deep wound, but it will still heal with time. All wounds do.’”

Ben looked up at his former Master. “Using my own words against me?” He said with a smirk.

Qui-Gon smiled softly. “All I am saying is that perhaps you should heed your own advice. And take care not to push the young Jedi too hard. You have seen her external wound, her internal wounds are not much different, half-healed and badly scarred.”

“I will keep that in mind, Master.” And Ben watched as the image of Qui-Gon dissolved away. He thought about his master’s words as he looked at the spot on the cushions where he had sat. Life on Tatooine was entirely different than in the Temple, with the Jedi. There were times in the dark and loneliness of the sand when his heart pained for Satine. Rationally, he knew she was gone, but that did not stop him from missing her.

Talis returned a moment later, shaking a little sand from her hair. Ben looked up at her and she shrugged. “The storm wasn’t quite done, I guess. Look, Ben, I’m sorry. I’ve not really spoken to anyone about this, well, ever, and so I suppose I overreacted. It’s just that…”

Ben stood from the cushions and walked over to her. “It is I that should be apologizing to you. We all carry our wounds, but it is hard to evaluate the severity of the internal ones. I know, I have a few of my own.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “You do have two more days here. In that time, should you wish it, I would like to help you heal.”

Talis looked at him with a soft smile. “You already have. I haven’t thought about running a kata in years. And, uh, to be honest, it wasn’t just about the fear of discovery. It was the fear of ability; I simply didn’t think I could still do it. But you showed me I could.”

“You only needed someone to light the way, help you find the path again.”

Talis’ smile turned sad and she sat where Qui-Gon had disappeared from. “The path has changed, Ben.” She chuckled suddenly. “There’s a lot more running and hiding than I would have expected ten years ago.”

Ben sat beside her and took her hands. The touch of a force user flowed through them, stronger than the first time when Ben held her from using her knife. “Perhaps, but our mandate to trust in the force has not. It will illuminate your path in the dark that has become our reality.”

She looked at their hands; she had entwined their fingers when he took her hands, and she felt the force flow strongly through them. For a moment she reveled in the feeling. As much as she had pushed herself away from it, believing that the force was making her a target, she realized that pushing the force away was pushing away a portion of herself. For now, as she let the force run around and within her, the war was a distant memory. The Empire did not exist and there were no Inquisitors from which to run. At the moment, it was just her and the force.

And Ben.

Flashes of the last few days flew through her mind. Her distraction as she worked on her ship, the smell of the towel, watching him run the kata, the smile from the shop. Talis took in a breath and pushed those thoughts aside. Where they belong, she thought. If she was going to return the the path of a Jedi, she had to remember that these thoughts and feelings, that this desire was simply out of loneliness, or was it, but in any case was not to be acted upon.

Talis untwined their fingers and placed her hands in her lap. “I’d like that. For you to help me heal and continue down the path.”

Ben nodded, his smile tempered. He sensed her push something aside as she opened herself to the force, but it happened so quickly he couldn’t be sure what it was. “Good, but right now, perhaps we should both eat something. The last hour or so has taken a lot out of both of us.”

“I agree. Here, let me help.” She said, standing and heading into the kitchen to prepare an evening meal. Ben watched her go, and for a moment he saw her as she appeared in the Temple. Her face was younger, smoother, not marred by scars, her bronze hair was long and pulled back in a braid, and she wore robes similar to his, green being the dominant color. She looked back at him and smiled, her green eyes lighting up. “You coming?” Talis asked, and her visage changed. Her face became thinner, harder, her hair short and ragged, her clothes basic and utilitarian, but her eyes still captured him.

He took in a breath, tamping down a surprising desire to be near her, then smiled and rose. “Right away.” He said, following her into the kitchen.

They prepared the evening meal together in Ben’s small kitchen, constantly getting in each other's way. After a while getting in each other's way became intentional, a hip bump here, an arm across a chest there, bringing out snickers and giggling from the kitchen. Talis couldn’t help but reflect on the fact that three days ago they were almost strangers, barely passing acquaintances, but now they were getting on like old friends. She picked up two drinks and turned to mention her thoughts when Ben suddenly reached on either side of her for the plates that were prepared. She was held in place, Ben’s arms on either side of her and Talis found herself surprisingly close to his graying beard; a step closer and he would have been pressed up against her. She took in a breath and his scent filled her nose, similar to the scent of the towel, and she had a tempting desire to lean forward and take in a deeper breath.

Ben reached around her to pick up the plates, but his hands never made it that far. Talis had picked up the cups and spun in his arms and was now facing him. He rested his hands on the countertop beside her; to reach the plates he would have to take a step forward, which would push her up against the countertop. And him against her. He looked down at her and feelings and sensations he hadn’t felt in many years washed over him, not since he had been reunited with Satine for the short time during the war. The foolish and impulsive things that he and Satine had done when they were much younger rushed through his mind. And yet, he realized, the desire that he felt now was for the one in front of him, not the one that he had lost.

Ben could see himself taking that single step forward and pushing himself against her, leaning down and capturing her lips with his, roughly kissing her with the sudden desire that flowed through him. He felt his body react to the images in his mind and he closed his eyes to calm himself. While he had his suspicions, he had no reason to believe that she felt the same. And the last thing he wanted was to take advantage of someone in her position based on vague suspicions.

Talis looked up at him and felt her fingers holding the cups twitch. For a split second, she knew what she wanted. She wanted to reach up and run her fingers into his hair, to pull him down and kiss those lips hiding in that beard, to feel his beard against her neck as his lips began to explore. She felt her legs weaken and she closed her eyes for a moment to gather herself. She had held back those emotions and feelings before, figuring he didn’t feel that way, and knew she ought not to now. It wasn’t because he was a Jedi, but he was the Jedi; he had made a name for himself as the Jedi most younglings wanted to emulate even before she became a knight, and his renown only grew during the war. She was sure he didn’t contend with those feelings as she did, a lost Jedi simply trying to survive.

She took in another breath (catching his scent once again) and opened her eyes, looking up at him with a smirk. “I ought to put these on the table.” she said quietly, lifting the drinks at her side.

Ben blinked, her words breaking his train of thought. How long had they been standing there, he wondered, as he dealt with his surge of emotions? “Yes, of course.” He took a step back and removed one arm from the countertop, allowing her to pass. He watched as she placed the cups on the table, tamping back the feelings he was having for her. With a calming breath he picked up the two plates and followed her over. She smiled and sat as he approached, not showing any knowledge of the struggle within him.

Talis took the plate from Ben as he joined her at the table. He smiled and sat beside her, not showing any knowledge of the struggle within her. “It seems we make a pretty good team in the kitchen.” She said with a smirk.

“It would appear so. That is, when we are not running into each other.” He said, answering her smile and starting their meal, the awkwardness of the moment in the kitchen put into the past.

They talked about the market that was set up in Anchorhead until Ben remembered something that he saw. “You purchased something from a vendor?”

Talis’ eyes lit up, even though her mouth was full. She nodded and swallowed, then stood from the table. “Right. Let me show you.” Opening her bag, she pulled a small wrapped figure from it, then returned to the table, gently unwrapping it. He watched as she took such care of the item, figuring it was of some significance. “First, I should tell you. I didn’t get my first crystal from Ilum. My master wanted me to experience Jehda and find my crystal there, as he had.” She placed the unwrapped figure on the table. It appeared to be a robed figure, holding a lightsaber, the whole stone figure barely the length of her hand. “This was the first thing I saw when we exited the ship.”

Ben picked up the figure gently and turned it in his fingers. “This is the fallen Jedi statue not far from NiJehda?”

Talis nodded. “I remember the sheer enormity of it as we walked by. The woman at the stall, she called it one of the Guardians of the Whills. She also said she carved it herself, but I’m pretty sure it’s from Jehda. You can feel it in the stone. Probably made by a craftsman there, to entice a tourist.”

Ben concentrated on the small figure and he felt it grow slightly warm in his hand. The moon Jehda itself was strong in the force, and he would expect stone from that moon to react to the force in such a way. “You may be right. I’m not sure how it got all the way out here, but why purchase it?”

Ben held the figure out and Talis took it, holding it gently, running a finger over its shape before wrapping it in its packing. “It’s just a reminder, that not all is bad in the galaxy right now.” She had a small smile on her face, and her voice grew quiet. “I have a few small mementos from planets that were actually pleasant to visit, to remind me of them when things are dark. Places that would have been nice to remain, had the Empire not been so driven. This figure will be my reminder of Tatooine. Of spending time in the market in Anchorhead. Of you.” The last two words came out so softly, she wasn’t even sure he heard. She wasn’t sure she’d wanted him to.

Ben had heard, but his thoughts were elsewhere for a moment. She mentioned keeping mementos of places she had visited and Ben was reminded that his Master had done the same, gathering a small collection of rocks and trinkets. He could remember the table in his rooms where these items sat. Her last two words took him by surprise, however, and he frowned slightly. There was something in the way she said that. “Talis, I…”

His thoughts were interrupted when she replaced the figure back into her backpack and pulled the sabacc deck out. “We could play some more tonight. I think I need a rematch.” She said, changing the direction of the conversation.

Ben paused at the hard switch in the conversation; perhaps it was not a conversation either of them were prepared to have. He nodded and a smile came back to his face. “We shall see about that,” He joked with her as he cleaned up the plates and she prepared the cards.

Talis reached into her bag to pull out her lightsaber as she did every night. Tonight, however, felt different, though she could not place why. It had become a habit in the last eight years, one of self-preservation. She always slept better with it in her grip. There had been some mornings where her hand ached from holding it so tightly.

But, she thought, she only held to it at night because it was a weapon, not because of what weapon it was. A blaster would have been less conspicuous, but she just couldn’t bring herself to wield one. She looked it over, turning it in her hands. In her minds eye she could see the internals, the way the crystal seated within The crystal she had found on Jehda.

She looked over to the bedroom, where she could sense the light presence of Ben. He seemed to be at peace; she thought he might be meditating. He had strove to make her feel safe from the moment she met him, though it wasn’t until today that she truly noticed. She hardly recognized the sensation, the feeling that she could let down her guard, to actually relax and not be concerned if this night would be her last.

Talis was about to put her lightsaber back into her backpack when a realization hit her. This was all temporary; no matter how much her heart might desire to stay, for its various reasons, in two days she would be leaving Tatooine to return to the fight for survival. She could let her guard down here, but it was not something to which she could allow herself to become accustomed. Instead of putting the lightsaber completely out of reach she placed it on a table nearby, close enough that she could pull it to her at a moments notice. She could allow herself a few more nights of relaxed sleep.

Ben had retired to his bedroom and, as was his custom, knelt in a empty corner, placed his wrists upon his knees and drifted into meditation. While normally he did so to relax at the end of the day, tonight he needed to settle his mind from the moment in the kitchen. The feelings and sensations that flowed over him were unexpected, though not unpleasant, he admitted to himself. Perhaps he had grown attracted to her, but he pushed it aside for various reasons, all more important than his own desires. Desires he should not be having, he scolded himself.

_You have been alone for eight years, one would expect you to crave the contact of another after such time._

_Master, her staying here, sleeping on the cushions, that is contact with another person. This was … different._

_Padawan, you speak as if neither of us know what sort of contact you are referring to._

Ben heard the humor in his Master’s ethereal voice and felt his physical form sigh. _It goes against the code, Master._

_The code forbids attachments. It does not demand celibacy. Do you remember Rael?_

_Dooku’s Padawan before you?_

_Yes, him. The last time we saw him on Pijal, I nearly walked in on him with a lady friend. His theory was to satisfy urges before they became a distraction, an obsession._

_You’re suggesting I become more like Rael?_ The humor came out in Ben’s mental voice this time. 

_I’m suggesting that you think about the code from other points of view, not just the rigid definitions that you have held yourself to ever since you were my student._

_…_

_And you might ask the young Jedi. It’s quite possible she feels the same way._

_I do not wish to make her uncomfortable. What if she does not feel the same?_

_What if she does?_

Ben took that step forward, pushing Talis against the countertop, pushing himself against her. She gasped in surprise, first at the swiftness of his movement, then just at what his body seemed to be suggesting as his hardness rubbed up against her. Her hands moved on their own, dropping the cups she held and reaching up, running her fingers into his hair and pulling him down to her. He kissed her roughly, which she returned with equal fervor.

Flash.

Talis sat on the countertop, her own leggings in a puddle on the floor, hands shakily fumbling with the front of Ben’s leggings, hastily making her way though the tunic and belt that covered them. Shakily, since at the moment, Ben had run one hand into her hair and held her tight as he worried her neck with his lips and teeth. His other hand had snaked its way between her legs, two fingers had slipped into her wetness while his thumb teased her gently.

Flash.

She sat on the very edge of the countertop, her bare legs wrapped around his hips. He held to her hips tightly and thrust into her, her wetness making every stroke smooth and welcome. They kissed roughly, moans from each of them mingling in their mouths. One of her hands held hard in his hair, the other gripped tightly to his back, leaving nailmarks through the tunic. She crossed her ankles behind him, and he lifted her completely from the counter, still buried deep within her. He turned slightly, the intention to take her to his bedroom, but took a misstep and stepped toward a wall, her back hitting the wall hard. She let out a gasp…

…and Talis woke on the cushions in a cold sweat. She covered her mouth, wondering if she echoed her moans from the dream, afraid that Ben would have heard. She dropped her head back as she rubbed her thighs together, the throbbing between her legs making her feel as he was still buried deep within her. She took a couple deep breaths and felt her heartbeat begin to calm throughout her body. Her eyes glanced over at where Ben slept, not hearing any indications that he had sensed her dream. Her hand ran over her face and into her hair, her scalp damp. And how exactly would she have explained her dream to him anyway. She took one more deep breath and relaxed back into the cushions, hoping she could get back to sleep.

…and Ben found himself staring up at the ceiling, evening his breath, deciding exactly how to handle his situation. It had been a very long time since he had had a dream quite like that, perhaps ten years since the last one after he had been reunited with Satine. He was sure Talis hadn’t sensed his dream, however he was also sure that she might question him getting up in the dead of night to take a cold shower. He looked down at the length of his body; he had kicked any coverings off during the dream, and his erection was clearly visible under the sleep pants. After a few minutes of deep calming breaths, he was able to relax his body to where he was no longer hard and tensed up. And if she had sensed him, how exactly would he have explained his dream to her anyway. After a final deep breath he was able to completely relax, and hope that sleep would come once again.


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things were starting to go well...

Morning came, rather early for both of them, and when Ben emerged from his bedroom, Talis already was sitting up. He looked at her with a question in his eye and she shrugged slightly. “I thought I would run another kata this morning. It felt good yesterday, and my back could use the stretch.” With a smile he tilted his head toward outside and they headed out. They ran two solo katas, in perfect unison with each other, and Ben smiled as he caught glimpses of Talis as she performed the moves. Her confidence in her ability and skill had returned since she had arrived on Tatooine and it helped him believe she would be able to survive the Empire, should his request from a couple days ago go unanswered. For a brief moment, images from the dream the night before flashed through his head, but he was able to banish them easily. Even though, a small part of him wondered how much of the dream was based in reality.

They bowed to each other as they finished the second kata. The two of them paused for a moment, until Talis let out a light breath. “Thank you mas…Ben. I really do appreciate this. You have really helped me find myself again. It is a gift I’ll never be able to repay.”

Ben couldn’t help but laugh slightly, and placed a hand on her shoulder. The touch was electric, even stronger than before. “That’s why it is called a gift; there is no need for repayment. Now, let us get inside.”

Once they were both inside, Talis shooed Ben off again while she started breakfast. As he walked to the ‘fresher, she allowed herself a glance at his retreating form, indulging herself with a look at his toned back. As he disappeared into his bedroom, she laughed at herself as she worked on preparing them breakfast. Something to keep me warm on cold, lonely nights I suppose, she thought with a laugh.

Ben re-emerged from the bedroom not long after, and the two of them sat to enjoy breakfast. “I’ll have to leave for a while today.” Ben started, an apologetic tone in his voice. “There’s something…”

Talis waved it off. “You have a commitment, I understand. Look,” she said after a thought popped into her mind. “You had mentioned that you needed to work on your recycler, right?” He nodded, a question in his eyes. “Let me take a look at it. It’s the least I could do, with you taking me in. Besides,” she said, motioning with her fork. “I’ve become quite handy at repairing things in the last few years.”

Ben looked at her for a moment. He could refuse her, tell her he’d much rather she work on her connection to the force, perhaps attempt meditations, but the force told him she would bristle at the request. Instead, he followed Qui-Gon’s suggestion of not pushing her too hard. “That, Talis, would be most appreciated. Thank you.”

A short time later, Talis stood at the door to Ben’s home, waving him away as Ben rode off on his eopie. As curious as she was on where he was heading, she knew he would never say, and she wouldn’t push. After cleaning up breakfast, she headed down through the cellar door in the kitchen to find the recycler.

The cellar was a jumble of equipment, storage and pantry goods. She could pick out his refinements to the space, an attempt to bring order to the chaos. But there was only so much he could do in such a confined area, Talis supposed. She picked out the recycler from the wall of older equipment, and she stood and looked it over for a moment. She hadn’t repaired a recycler before, but she could visualize how it worked as she took a look at it. It was no different from any other piece of machinery she had learned to repair out of necessity in the last few years. In fact, Talis thought as she started moving wires and tubes to get a better look, it might be easier. She retrieved the box of tools she noticed as she stepped into the cellar and went to work.

Ben rode Rooh closer into the Lars Homestead today, wanting to set eyes on his charge. He had pushed all of the awkwardness and uncertainty of the last twelve hours back, encapsulating it best he could while checking up on Luke. For a moment, he felt like two people, Jedi Master Kenobi, keeping an eye on one that may one day be able to bring an end to the Empire, and Ben, a desert loner with absolutely no idea how to handle a woman in his home.

As he reached the opening to the Lars home he dismounted Rooh, indicating her to stay put as he got closer. He could clearly sense Luke now; he was out in the courtyard of the home. Ben approached the same way he did each time he got this close and looked over the edge, seeing Luke running around with a model starship in his hands, waving and zooming it around. He gets that from his father, Ben thought sadly. What else did he get from his father?

Talis stepped back and admired her handiwork. She had allowed herself to lose track of time, concentrating more on the inner workings of the recycler, but she was sure she had been at it for a few hours. At one point it had been half pulled apart as she examined the flowlines and moving parts. Each flowline was cleaned out as she replaced it, swapping out one with a small leak, one that no one would have found on simple inspection due to how quickly water evaporated into the atmosphere. She cleaned every part she could, even replacing a few from a small bin set beside it, almost as if the previous owner intended to do the repairs, but never got around to it.

A satisfying whoosh came from the machine when she switched it on and she watched the gauges with interest, nodding when they reached full capacity. “Good, that’ll do.” She said to no one in particular, then cleaned up her workspace and headed out of the dark, cool cellar. The rest of Ben’s home felt a little warm when she re-emerged from the cellar, and she broke out in a sweat. She wiped her brow absently, only then realizing how grimy she was from the recycler. Talis decided there would be no harm in a shower since she knew much more of the water would be properly recycled this time. Heading into Ben’s bedroom, she noted with a small smile that the bed had been made. She stripped out of her clothing before it absorbed too much sweat and showered quickly. She did take her time as she dried off, however, breathing in the scent of the towel, her mind flashing back to those few seconds in the kitchen last night. And the dream. She groaned and dropped her head, pushing those images aside. That will definitely keep me warm on cold, lonely nights, she thought with a chuckle as she dressed.

As she stepped out of the bedroom, Talis realized she had no idea what to do until Ben returned. Until now her time on Tatooine was filled with one purpose or another, but now it was empty, open. There was a small voice in her head, one that had begun to become louder over the last few days, that told her to sit and meditate. She was safe, she was secure, she could. But she shook the thought away and took to exploring the rest of Ben’s small home.

Talis hadn’t taken a good look around until now and noticed a small shelf of books; she wondered exactly what a Jedi Master read in his downtime. As she leaned over to look at them one spine caught her eye immediately. Pulling it from the shelf, she ran her fingers over the cover. It was a small primer, one from the Temple, one that was given to many younglings by their new Masters once they became Padawans. Her master had left a new book for her in her new room the day he took her as his apprentice. This one seemed old, worn, but in good condition, like a treasured item.

She opened it gently and was surprised to see a list of names in the front cover. Skywalker. Kenobi. Jinn. Dooku. This book has been passed down through several Masters to Padawans, and she wondered for a moment if Ben would want her holding it. Curiosity got the best of her and she took the book over to the cushions, gently turning to the first page. She began to read, the words being pulled out of her memory from what felt like a lifetime ago. Every once in a while, she found writings in the margins, notes from each of the previous owners. She couldn’t help but smile and soon she was engrossed in a book she had read many times before, feeling as if she was back in her rooms in the Temple.

Ben rode Rooh up to his home, reaching through the force for Talis’ light signature. Only after he could sense her at peace in his home he realized he had done so almost unconsciously, and he lightly berated himself. This is a short term arrangement, you mustn’t get accustomed to it. However, there was still a part of him that enjoyed the company.

He smiled as he made Rooh comfortable and headed to his door. Talis seemed to be calm and serene; he wondered for a moment if she had decided to meditate. When he opened the door, he was somewhat surprised to see her sitting oddly on the cushions, her hands gingerly cradling his primer. A corner of his mouth went up and he quietly entered, placing his satchel beside the door. She didn’t seem to notice him enter and turned the page of the book. Ben watched as her fingers brushed along the corner of the next page; while he couldn’t quite see, he was sure she was noting some of the handwritten notes throughout the book. “Quite the page turner, isn’t it?”

Talis gasped in surprise, fumbling the book for a moment until she grasped it and held it to her chest. “Ben! Don’t do that!” She said, laughing underneath.

“You really should be more aware of your surroundings.” He said gently, taking a seat near her. The admonishment came out before he realized it, but she didn’t seem to mind.

Talis shrugged slightly and adjusted her position to face him. “It was nice to let my guard down for a while. It’s been some time.” She looked at the closed book in her hand, her thumb absently stroking the cover. “How do you still have this?”

Ben paused, his hand reaching up to stroke his beard, the unwanted memories of that day flooding back to him. “I had a few moments when I was back at the Temple. To gather some things that I felt would be important. We were so unsure of what future we were facing, nothing was clear.”

She gave him a sad smile. “I hope you don’t mind me reading it. It must be important to you.”

“Its importance is for the words inside, not its lineage. That said, it would have been a shame for it to be lost.” And I will be able to give it to Luke one day, should Owen ever allow it.

A gentle quiet hung between them as they shared a glance. After a moment, and with a final stroke to the cover, Talis stood and replaced the book on the shelf. “I was able to repair the recycler.” Talis said, turning back to him and retaking her seat on the cushions. “You should be near full capacity now. Looked like the previous owner was lax on maintenance, that’s all.”

Ben smiled in gratitude. “Thank you, Talis. I must admit, working with machines was never a skill in which I was proficient.”

“A skill built out of necessity as much as anything else. Machines, droids, everything breaks down. It’s a good way to earn credits.” After a pause, she smiled at him. “Your obligation? Everything is all right?”

He noticed how she made no attempt to figure out what he was doing or where he had gone. Another would pry, try to get him to speak of his duty, but as a Jedi, Talis didn’t seem to show that need to know, she accepted his vague information. “Everything seems fine, thank you.” After a moment he tilted his head toward the kitchen. “Shall we?”

Talis stopped in her tracks. Certainly, he wasn’t suggesting…? How did know about the dream? He couldn’t, unless he sensed her. Surely, that wasn’t what he meant. Oh! “Ah, sure, we can start cooking.” She said after a slight hesitation. “As long as we don’t run into each other so much.” She added as an afterthought.

Ben noticed her pause, and wondered why she had hesitated at his suggestion of preparing the evening meal. It couldn’t be… She hadn’t sensed his dream from the night before, did she? He banished the thought and stood. “No promises.” He said as he headed into the kitchen.

This evening, their meal preparation was more of a ballet than a bumble. The two of them moved around the kitchen as if executing a kata, barely touching, coming within a hairs breath of each other. With the dance came a gentle calmness that settled over them and Ben decided he would take advantage of her calm mindset.

“I think tonight we will try some meditation.” Ben said gently as they ate. Talis’ motion stuttered, but he pretended he didn’t notice. “You’ve come a long way in the last few days, but I do think you need to be able to meditate to truly reconnect to the force.”

Talis was grateful for the bite she had just taken so that she didn’t have to respond to him right away. She knew he was right, however the prospect still filled her with unease. It had been years since she had even attempted to meditate, and before that her chances to do so were sporadic. “I suppose. If you think I am ready.”

“Only you truly know if you are ready. That said, I do believe you should attempt it. Even if you don’t reach a deep meditative state this time, it will give you something to build on.” Ben understood by her hesitation that she was nervous, and that alone would keep her from achieving a full meditative state, but perhaps a small step in that direction would give her confidence to take the next one.

She nodded slowly. “All right, I should try.” She said slowly, even though she could hear the hesitation in her own voice.

They left their completed meal on the table and moved to an open portion of the room. Ben shifted the small table over and they had room to kneel together, barely an arms length apart. Ben’s wrists rested lightly on his knees, Talis placed her palms on her thighs. Together they closed their eyes and took a few gentle breaths. “Clear your mind.” Ben began, as if giving a lesson. “Release lingering concerns, troubling thoughts, all of your barriers into the force and let it fill you, body and soul.”

Talis released a long slow breath. Her old master had a similar intonement when she began to learn, and she could feel herself begin to drift and the force, the sensation stronger than it had been in years, began to swirl around her. She could hear that he was still speaking, but the words hardly registered, just the smooth, gentle monotone drifting into her ears.

It was a freeing, relaxing feeling, as she allowed her mind to drift into the force. But there was … something. She frowned as the edges of her awareness began to shift red, then black. She pulled away from it and it pursued her, chasing her back inside the borders of her own mind. For a moment she felt safe, but the darkness that had chased her bloomed from within her own mind. She tried to run from it, but there was nowhere left to go. Suddenly, she was stuck, held tight in place, and her mind filled with the echoes of laughter that she knew she would never forget. Inquisitors. Pain blossomed in her back and she screamed.

Talis’ eyes flew open and she staggered awkwardly to her feet. “No, I can’t.” She panted. “I can’t do this.” She stumbled backward, catching herself on a chair.

Ben’s eyes opened as he heard the echo of a scream through the force, to see Talis stumbling to her feet. “Talis, wait!”

“No,” she said, waving her hands in front of her. “This was a mistake, I was a fool to think I could do this. To return to my life. To be anything more than what I’ve become!” One hand held to the chair, the other to her back, phantom pain running through the scar.

Ben came to his feet and moved to her as she dropped into the chair. “That isn’t true.” He said gently. “You are still a Jedi. I’ve felt it.”

She looked up at him, and Ben nearly flinched at the look in her eye. It was the same as when he first met her on the rock outside the Tusken camp. “No, Master Kenobi. Jedi Knight Talis Voss is dead. It’s just taking her body a while to realize it. One day, it will.” She looked away at him, unable to hold his gaze any longer. “Thank you for your kindness. In the morning I will retrieve the part for my ship and I will move on.”

Ben frowned when she pulled her gaze from him. He thought she was ready, but he had underestimated the mental injury the Inquisitors had inflicted. He knew Knight Voss was there, locked away, but the pain and fear from the Inquisitors kept Talis from letting her out. Ben knew he had to help heal her, but he couldn’t push her anymore than he already had. “You must do what you think is right.” He said quietly. He waited a moment more before he stood for any sort of response, but all he got was a single tear that he watched roll down her cheek.

_I pushed her too hard._

Ben knelt in the corner of his room. Once he had cleaned up their meal, he saw Talis had retreated to the cushions and was already asleep, the mental strain exhausting her. With a quick check to the comm unit hidden in the kitchen (with no return message received) he retreated to his own bedroom.

_I pushed her right back to where she was._

_To overcome an obstacle you must first know where such obstacle exists. She needed the gentle push that you have given her._

_I did not want to push her to that. I had no idea the Inquisitors had inflicted such deep pain. I saw it in her eyes when she looked at me. I felt it._

_She must face that pain, that fear, and she must defeat it. Only then will she consider herself a Jedi once more._

_Master, I … I don’t think I can push her toward that pain again._

_Perhaps, for that moment, you must be as a teacher to her and not a friend. It is a difficult balance, but it is one with which you are familiar._

Ben lay in his bed, carefully studying the ceiling in the darkness. He was no stranger to nights like this, when sleep was elusive, but they had been fewer and fewer as the years passed. He had struggled with the thought of discovery, the well-being of Luke, even his own identity, and had made peace with them.

This time, he acknowledged to himself, was different. He could not control how Talis thought or felt, all he could was point her in the right direction and hope that she would take the steps that were right for her.

The thought of her made him smile, albeit a little wistfully. He had grown attracted to her, though he didn’t know when that happened. Perhaps it was just as his old Master had said, a desire for physical contact after so long, but he felt there was more. After all, if the force hadn’t called to him to look outside his home several days ago to watch a fighter streak through the sky, he might never had known she was on Tatooine.

And, most likely, before the suns set tomorrow she would be gone. His head fell to one side, looking at the wall on the other side of which she slept. He needed to help heal her, do what he could before she left. Anything else he felt would be pushed aside, her well-being would be paramount.

He had pushed these feelings aside once before, he could do it again.


	5. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meditation is sometimes the best solution...

The next morning he was surprised to find breakfast prepared when he rose. “Didn’t pull my weight last night.” Talis said with a shrug. “And I knew you would want to be out before the suns rose.” Ben looked around as she finished in the kitchen. Her backpack was sitting on the cushions packed, any trace of her had been collected up. He looked back at her with a question in his eye, which she answered with a sad smile. “Couldn’t sleep well, so I thought I would get up early and get things ready. Please, sit.”

They sat together and ate, Talis looking up and stealing glances at Ben from time to time. She figured he was as disappointed in her as she was in herself, but was hiding it well. As pleasant as it had been staying in his home, she was sure she had overstayed her welcome. She kept a tight rein on any feelings she might have for him now and kept focused on what she needed to do, repair her ship and find another planet to hide out on.

Before either of them began speaking a light, low beeping traveled through the home. Ben tried not to appear surprised; he knew what the sound was. Talis, however did not and she perked up. “What is that?”

“Pay it no mind.” Ben said with a dismissive wave. “It’s the water pump. Does that from time to time.”

“If you like I can take a look…”

“No, it’s quite all right.” He said, a little too quickly. “Why don’t you go ahead and get cleaned up? I’ll take care of the plates and check on the pump.”

Talis nodded a little slowly, but rose from the table and, taking up her bag, headed for the ‘fresher.

As she headed off, Ben collected the plates and moved them to the kitchen. Placing them down on the countertop, he knelt and pulled out the hidden comm unit. A single light flashed slowly with the low beep, indicating a received message. He pulled out the earpiece and, slipping it on his ear, listened to the message. It was a simple message, barely enough to need to be encoded. “Approved. Data has been transmitted via previous means.”

He sat back on his heels and let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Good. This could give her a real chance to be safe, to survive. He removed the earpiece and replaced the comm unit, then stood, finishing cleanup of breakfast.

As he finished Talis emerged from the bedroom and reached for her cloak. She paused for a moment as she slipped it on. “The beeping’s stopped.” She noticed, while pulling the water flask from her backpack.

She handed it to Ben as he walked from the kitchen and did the same with his. “Just what I thought, easy fix.” He said dismissively, then filled the flasks. “We should be out before the second sun rises.” He mentioned as he filled them, but Talis said nothing, her attention elsewhere. Ben looked over at her to see her focused on the spot where they had meditated last night. He walked over to her and saw the look on her face, as if she was looking down at a deceased loved one. Perhaps in her mind she was, the body of Knight Voss laying before her, her back cruelly carved by a lightsaber. “Talis?”

Hearing her name shook her from her thoughts, reality rushing in. “Mm, second sun, yes.” She muttered, then turned to Ben with a smile she did not feel and took her flask. “I do hope the part has arrived. I would hate for this to be an unnecessary trip.” she said, trying to make conversation, not wanting Ben to be concerned about her.

He busied himself with donning his own backpack. “Turns out I have a little business in Anchorhead today as well. I will have to leave you as you pick up your part.

Their walk to Anchorhead was quiet, unlike the past few days. This time, the two of them hardly spoke, the events of the previous evening weighing on their minds. Ben caught an occasional side glance of Talis, wondering how he could put her through that pain again. It was necessary, he told himself, to put her on the path of healing. But just because it was necessary did not mean it would be pleasant. The only thought that eased him was that he would be able to send her somewhere where she would be safe, whether she embraced her Jedi beliefs and abilities again or not.

He wondered why the well being of this one Jedi meant so much to him. To be fair, she was the only Jedi that he had come across since arriving on Tatooine and so was the only Jedi whom he could help, but there seemed to be more than that. Was it that he had become drawn to her, he wasn’t sure. It didn’t truly matter to him, only that he knew she would be safe.

They arrived at the border of Anchorhead, and he turned to Talis. “I need to head to a transmission station across town. I may be a while, so I will find you when I an done.”

Talis nodded, her mind seeming to be elsewhere. “Of course Ben. Take your time, there is no rush.” And the two went their separate ways.

Talis headed to the part store for the third time in a week. As she entered, Lelia came out from behind the counter and smiled. “It’s Talis, right? Where’s Ben?”

Talis couldn’t help but smile. Somehow wherever they would go, Ben would become the topic of conversation, much to his chagrin. “He had a separate errand, so I told him I would take care of this myself.”

Lelia disappeared into the attached garage for a moment and reappeared, carrying a part that filled her small hands. “You’re lucky, the part is in better shape than I thought it would be.”

Talis cringed inwardly. “That doesn’t mean it will be more expensive, does it?”

Lelia laughed, figuring Talis was making a joke. “Spit and polish is extra!” She declared, holding the regulator in the air. After a moment, she headed back behind the counter and pulled out her tablet. “Let’s see, I told you 95, right?”

Talis nodded and, dropping her backpack to the floor, pulled out a small bag of credits. “Right, 95.” She looked through her bag and did some quick math. She was just shy of 200 creds, and at the moment her ship was still well fueled up. “Tell you what. Ben had you put the converter on his tab, yes? I’ll get that paid for as well.”

She scanned quickly through the tablet and found Ben’s tab. “Sure, that was 45, so, 140.”

Talis counted out and handed the creds to Lelia. It eased her mind to know that she was not leaving Ben with her debt. She took the part from the counter and put that and the bag of her remaining creds in her backpack. “Thank you Lelia, I really appreciate it.”

Ben exited the transmission station, an envelope in his hand. Organa had come through for him, sending over both paperwork and data for a sub-dermal chip, which the clerk was able to code. In the back room. For an extra fee. He took a quick look at the data as he walked, plus a quick shake on the envelope to confirm the chip was inside. The paperwork alone may have been sufficient at one time, but with Imperial security around many Inner Core worlds, the sub-dermal chip was becoming the norm. Just the thought of the chip caused him to scratch the back of his left hand, where he would have to implant it. Talis would just need to get her ship in working order and make it there, then she would be safe.

He stopped in his tracks for a moment. She would be safe on another planet, far from here. He was surprised that the thought of her leaving had such an effect on him. He’d like to think they had become friendly, but he was surprised at the dismay her leaving was causing him. Ben took a breath and released his emotions. What truly mattered was that she would be safe; he would deal with his own emotional repercussions once she was gone.

As he reached the other end of town he saw Talis browsing a fruit vendor, taking two pallies from her. She must have sensed him coming because she turned and smiled at him. He felt a warmth run through him at her smile, but instead of pushing it aside, he decided to allow himself the moment of enjoyment.

Ben smiled at Talis and she felt a happy relaxation run though her. After last night she was sure he was upset with her for her failure. But his smile held none of that. “I thought a snack for the walk back.” She said, tossing him one of the pallies.

He caught it effortlessly. “I think that is a wonderful idea. No problems with the part?”

Talis patted her satchel as she slung it back on her shoulder. “Looks almost as good as new. As long as the ship doesn’t give me any problems, we should be good to go.”

As they walked from Anchorhead, a question nagged at Talis. “I never asked, how do so many people in Anchorhead know you?”

Ben took a bite of the pallie and motioned with it. “Seems Anchorhead is just big enough for residents to keep an eye on comings and goings. For some, it is a diversion from the everyday. Turns out, just showing up occasionally for supplies every few weeks for six months gets people curious. Becoming friendly with the locals can stem the curiosity to a point.”

She smiled at that. “And Sar’asa?”

He sighed dramatically. “When she realized I was buying supplies for one, she decided I would become her project, and she would play matchmaker until she found someone with whom to share my home.”

Talis stifled a grin, hiding it behind the pallie. “Oh, I’m so very sorry.”

Ben shared the light moment with her, but the echo of Sar’asa’s voice floated in his mind. There goes the bachelor.

As they approached Ben’s home Talis’ mouth moved into a hard line. “Taking the old regulator out was difficult. I do hope this doesn’t go as poorly.”

“I would offer my assistance, if you think it would help.” Ben said kindly. “However, ship repair was never my strong suit.”

A smile flashed on her face as she removed her backpack. “Thank you, Ben, but there’s hardly enough room in there for one pair of hands, let alone two. I’ll be fine, it just may take some time.”

Ben took her backpack from her and brought it into his home as Talis set herself to work. As she worked, Ben busied himself with taking care of Rooh and straightening his small kitchen. Once complete, he moved back to the cushions and picked up the envelope where he laid it down as he entered. 

Opening it slightly he could see her assumed name, Talis Varnor, on the first line. Once she was done with her repairs, then what? Would she depart immediately, would they have any more time to talk? Perhaps he could talk her into one more attempt at meditation. He knew she had to face her fears, whether she wanted to or not. Either way, he would then give her the envelope and she would leave. It was a balm to know that she was leaving for safety, but for a moment, it just felt like another friend leaving his life, never for him to see again.

Talis worked deliberately on the ship, double- and triple- checking the connections to the regulator. She told herself she was being careful, precise, but in truth she knew she was stalling. Once her ship was functioning, there would be nothing keeping her here. At least nothing that should keep here here, she thought as she looked over at Ben’s home. She knew she couldn’t stay, that if the Inquisitors, the Empire was still looking for her, then her remaining on Tatooine would lead them directly to Ben. She closed her eyes and released her desires into the force as best she could. This is not about me, she thought, this is about keeping him safe. She wiped her hands roughly with a rag she had left in the cockpit. When put that way, the decision was easy.

Talis came back in, wiping her hands. “Well, it went in easier than it came out, that’s for sure.”

Ben looked up in surprise, placing the envelope on the table. “I thought there was a distinct lack of colorful language coming from outside.” He said, smiling.

She tried to smile back at his joking tone, but found that all she could do was shake her head a little. “The power seems to be routing correctly, I can test it on the way.” She paused, and looked at her hands. “On the way out.”

Ben stood from the cushions. “Talis?”

“I should go.” she said, reaching for her backpack and cloak. “Thank you, for everything, really, but I really should...”

“Talis, wait.” Ben crossed the room to her and placed one hand on her shoulder. “Before you go, try to meditate with me, one more time.”

She looked over at him, his hand on her shoulder. She could feel as the force moved between them at the touch, and she could almost convince herself that she could. That she could open her mind to the force and feel it flow through her. But then the memory of the darkness slipped into her thoughts, causing her body to shudder. She tried to take a step back, to loose his hand from her shoulder, but her feet wouldn’t move. “I … I can’t.” she said in a harsh whisper.

His hand gave her shoulder a light squeeze. “You can. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. I’ll be right there, beside you, guiding you.” He then gave her a half-smile. “You can repay me with this.”

She frowned for a moment, but she recalled the conversation to which he was referring, and her mouth turned into a half-smile as well, echoing his. “All right. I will try again. For you.”

Talis placed her bag and cloak back down and the two of them moved back to the open spot in the room, kneeling before each other. As they had the day before, they closed their eyes and took a few gentle breaths. “Clear your mind of the day, the past, the future.” Ben spoke gently as Talis took in a few more deep breaths, releasing the anxiety she could feel building. “Release lingering concerns, troubling thoughts, all of your barriers into the force and let it fill you, body and soul.” He spoke the same as he did the day before, the same intonement. Talis opened her mind to the force and felt it fill her as it did before.

And as it did the day before, she could feel the dark creeping up on her, starting to color the edges of her consciousness, darkening her vision.

_You did not succumb to the dark._

She could hear Ben’s words through the force and she felt herself frown. _They beat me._

_You survived. You continue to survive._

Suddenly the connection between her and Ben became tangible, a physical thing which felt almost as a lifeline out to her. She opened herself to it and felt a strength surround her. _This is what I sense from you, this is who you are._

She felt her body take a deep breath as she remembered her strength, the strength that moved a new Knight into the front lines and the back rooms of the war, the strength that allowed her to strike at the Empire, even as she fought to survive from day to day while keeping to the tenets in which she believed. The strength that kept her alive even after three Inquisitors tried to kill her. _I survive._

She reached into the force and pulled it to her. Ben could sense her pulling the force close and pulled his own consciousness back, observing from outside. He watched as she pushed forward, taking on the darkness that had began to encroach in her mind. The force that she held glowed, the darkness retreating, dissolving from around her.

_I survived you. I will defeat you._

The last of the darkness dissolved off in crumbly ribbons, leaving behind only their consciousnesses laid bare to each other. He could sense who Talis had been, who she was again. Her desire to preserve the Order, her desire the defeat the Empire and the Dark Side. Her desire to once again live in peace within the galaxy. Her desire for him.

Talis felt as if for the moment she existed solely within the force. She could sense all around her. Even with her eyes closed, deep in meditation, she could pinpoint every piece of furniture, every small unevenness of the walls of the home surrounding them. And before her knelt Ben, a beacon in the force. She looked on him sensing a peace she could only hope to achieve. And yet, deep below that, she could sense pains, fears, thoughts he had pushed aside to help her. He had experienced his own loss of friends, of family, of those who meant even more. And below even that, something that he had pushed deep down, there was a sensation she recognized; she could sense loneliness, a yearning for another’s touch. A yearning for her touch.

Talis opened her eyes slowly to see the physical form of Ben kneeling before her. At some point during their meditation their hands joined, their fingers twining together. He opened his eyes to meet hers and there they remained for a long moment. They had seen within each other, sensed each other thoughts and emotions. Each sensed the desire the other felt, and knew now that it matched their own. A thread of the force seemed to entwine them through their connection, thrumming between them.

Ben looked on Talis with different eyes. Not only was she a pilot, a mechanic, a Jedi Knight, but now he saw her as a woman to desire. It had been so long that those feelings had woken in him, he had tried to keep them away, only now to find they were reciprocated. The heart wants what the heart wants.

She moved to speak, but no words came out. What could she say that hadn’t already been laid bare between them. An unwelcome thought came rushing through her mind, and it escaped her lips before she could stop it. “Ben,” she said softly. “I have to leave.”

He looked on her for a moment more, then a small grin came to his mouth at the thoughts that traveled through his mind. Ben loosed one hand from their grasp and, reaching up, gently took her cheek in his hand, his thumb gliding over her chin. “Tomorrow.” He said in a tone that matched hers. He leaned forward, closing the distance between them and kissed her softly, almost as a question to which he already knew the answer.

Talis froze in surprise. She would not have expected him to feel as she did, nor did she think he would act upon it. But his gentle kiss told her different. Her freed hand reached up to stroke his beard (softer than she imagined it would be) as her lips responded to him, returning the kiss with a little more intensity.

Her response urged him on and his hand tightened slightly on her chin, pulling her closer to him. A light moan travelled into their kiss as he deepened it, and he was unsure who it was from. At the pull Talis’ hand slipped from his beard and ran into his hair, the memory of the dream flashing through her mind at the touch. She leaned into the kiss, encouraging him further.

Their shared kiss changed, less tenuous and testing, to passionate and desperate. Her mind began to fill with sensations and images and the hand tangled in his hair tightened, tugging slightly. It was as the fuel that was poured on Ben’s smoldering heat, and the flames built within him. His hands released from her chin and hand and began to grope at her clothing, tugging and loosening. He felt her hand slip from his hair, but before he could miss the sensation her hands moved to his own clothing, pulling his tunics open, demanding access to his bare chest.

She gasped into their kiss as her hands ran over his bare skin. She could feel the curve of every muscle, the slight indentations and uneven edges of remaining scars. As she went to push his tunics off his shoulders, she sat back just a hair, pulling away from the kiss. Talis watched his chest rise and fall for a moment with his quickened breath and an overwhelming sensation of need washed over her, a heavy thrumming of the force carrying it. She had felt physical desire before, but not for at least twenty years, and it was never so strong, so urgent. In a swift movement she reached down, pulling her tunic and tank over her head, leaving herself bared to him as well, needing the physical connection.

Ben reached up, running his calloused hands over her bared breasts, his thumbs over her hardening nipples, asking for attention. His attentions were rewarded and she let out a light moan, arching into his hands. A portion of his mind wanted to take the time to explore, run his fingers over all of her bared skin, but the drive that he felt pulse between them pushed him on. After letting his tunics fall from his arms, he leaned into her, one hand cupping and holding a breast as he leaned down and took the nipple in his mouth, gently worrying it with his teeth. The other hand ran down her stomach, slipping between her legs, the heat he found there going straight to his groin, as he grew suddenly and painfully hard.

Her mind went fuzzy as he rubbed between her legs, her body moving on its own accord, pushing into his hand. Soon her hands were moving on their own, reaching down and slipping his leggings over his hips. It was his turn to gasp against her breast as she took his erection in her hand, slowly running her fingers over it, tracing along the head.

With a last push, his hand ran back up her stomach, this time running beneath her leggings, returning between her legs. The heat there was accompanied by a wetness that made his head spin, and with a last long lick to her breast he looked up at her, finding her bright green eyes as he slipped a finger inside of her.

A strangled groan tore from her throat as he slowly slipped a finger within her. As much as she wanted to drop her head back she couldn’t, her eyes captured by his. In response she began to stroke his member, and she could feel him shudder and twitch within her hand. She was rewarded by a second finger, thrusting in time with her strokes. The background thrumming they felt began to reach a fevered pitch, and she gasped as his thumb brushed against her nerves, as he had in the dream. “Ben…” was whispered out, barely loud enough to be heard, but she felt it travel between them along the thrumming in her mind. “Now…”

His mind filled with her urging and it was all he needed. With the swift and slightly awkward removing of their leggings, he laid Talis back, bared to him, her hips thrusting urgently. Without any further build up, he laid between her legs and thrust his member deeply and fully into her wetness, their hips pushing together. She gasped at his entrance, her back arching into him. Only once he was fully within her did he pause, his eyes closing to the flood of sensation. When he opened his eyes he looked down upon her, her lips reddened with his previous attentions, her own hand upon on her breasts.

_Yes…_

He began to thrust, slowly, wanting to feel every inch of her surrounding him. Her hips began to move in time with his, dizzy with sensation. All the while their eyes never left each other, their need reflected in the other’s eyes. Talis saw a glint come to his blue eyes, and she felt his hips shift, rubbing against her nerves with each thrust. He was rewarded with a gasp, and Ben’s strokes began to move faster, harder. Together they moved closer to the edge, the need for completion swirling between them. She tightened around his member, pulling a groan from his throat.

_Talis…I…_

His eyes clamped closed and with a final hard thrust he orgasmed, spilling deep within her. She tried to keep her eyes open to watch him, but her own wave of pleasure shot through her at his final push and the sensation of having him buried so deeply within her, pulsing hotly. After a few moments of gasping for breath, she looked up at him and gently rolled her own hips against his oversensitive member, shooting aftershocks of pleasure through him. She watched him as he responded to each one, memorizing his face and gentle moans.

The last aftershock gently washed through him and he withdrew his member from her, wet with their mingled fluids. With a relaxed sigh he settled his body beside hers as one hand travelled up and traced along her breast, his fingers still moist with her wetness.

Turning her head, Talis kissed his chest, now slicked with sweat. For a moment she let her lips linger, then kissed him a second time, slower and more fully, humming against his chest. The thrumming in the force they both felt seemed to have quieted, leaving the space between them filled only with their breathing. “Well, then.” She finally said.

Ben laughed lightly, his arms encircling her. “This was never my intention, you should know.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss into her hair.

She smiled and reached up a little, kissing him on his chin. “It’s not something I expected to feel. Nor any thought that it would be reciprocated.”

He looked down at her, one hand brushing away stray hairs from her forehead, revealing the light pink mark of the wound he healed just a few short days ago. After a quiet moment, a realization swept over him and his grin turned sheepish. “Ah. Why don’t we go where we will be more comfortable?”

Talis looked around at the floor about the two of them, as if noticing the clothes strewn about them for the first time. “That sounds like a good idea, Ben.”

They laid there for a bit longer, unwilling to separate just yet. A gentle warmth seemed to surround them, and Talis smirked as she thought on it. Warmth not just from their physical exertion, she thought, but one that seemed to ease her ache of loneliness, if only for a short time.

Ben brushed at her hair again, and for a single fleeting moment he felt he could remain here, surrounded by her warmth and the sense of the force as it flowed lazily around the two of them. He knew that is was not how things could be, but he decided to take the time to enjoy the moment, if only for the evening.

With a gentle, long kiss, the two of them stood, gathering up articles of clothing that had been haphazardly tossed about, and took the few steps into his bedroom. Ben placed his clothing aside and slipped into bed, holding the light coverings open for Talis. She looked down at him, welcoming her into his bed, and any hesitation she felt melted away. Slipping between the coverings, she curled up against Ben and for the moment she could feel the force flow around them, two melding into one, quiet, calm and at peace.


	6. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say their goodbyes...

Her eyes fluttered open on a dim room. The surroundings at the moment were unfamiliar, as was the warm body curled up against her back. In a flash, however, the memories and sensations from the past evening rushed into her mind, and her body flushed. The arm draped over her midsection tightened slightly and pulled her closer against him. Talis shuddered as she could feel the length of Ben’s body against hers, curving and forming to her own. He let out a light moan at the movement, and her eyes closed for a moment as she could feel it in his chest more than hear it. She luxuriated in the sensations, having never felt this way before, and knowing that she would probably never feel this again. A sly grin came to her lips as she nestled closer into his warm body.

Ben’s arms tightened around her and she pushed herself closer against him. He buried his nose into her hair, breathing deeply the scents of sand, grease and her, and the combination made him smile. Her body felt warm against him, and even her tight muscles felt soft and pliable under his hands. He lowered his face to her neck, her short hair giving him ample access, and he slowly kissed her, each kiss full and soft.

Talis shuddered at the sensations that ran through her, and he felt her begin to tremble eagerly. The desire that took them last night filled her again, and she shifted her hips slightly as she felt his hardness rubbing up against her.

Ben’s body moved under its own volition, shifting until the head of his shaft pressed up against her. He felt her body react, pressing back against him and he thrust gently, slipping himself within her wetness. She let out a shuddering groan, and in response his kisses turned to gentle bites to the back of her neck. His strokes were gentle and sure, he was in no rush for these sensations to end. She pushed back against him harder and his arms shifted, one wrapping around her breasts, one reaching down to her wetness, rubbing and teasing her.

Talis’ mouth dropped open as he touched her, the oversensitive nerves lighting up, her pleasure building. She reached up with her free arm and ran her fingers into his hair, which only seemed to further enflame him. His strokes became more powerful, and she began to feel as she couldn’t last much longer. She grit her teeth, a strangled moan escaping as she tried to hold on, causing her pleasure to rise only higher.

Ben closed his eyes as he began to reach his edge. He wanted to rush, wanted to feel that surge, but held off for just a little bit more. Little bit… With a groan his head fell forward and he bit Talis on the shoulder, stifling a shout as he pushed into her, falling over the edge.

The bite to her shoulder made Talis lose her concentration and she gave in, her body shuddering and twitching. She could feel him throbbing deep within her and it only pushed her further and a groan ripped from her throat as she tumbled.

For the moment they lay there, breathing hard, sweat slicking their skin. Once he regained his breath, Ben gently withdrew from her, Talis letting out a light sigh as he did. He wrapped his arms around her softly and kissed her neck. “Good morning.” He said in a rough whisper.

“Mmm. Good morning Ben.” Talis said, her breath still a little rough. She twisted in his arms to face him and stroked his beard gently. “A very good morning.”

He smiled at her and kissed her deeply, running his hand into her hair. With a sigh he laid back to the cool bed, Talis moving with him, lying on his chest. She ran her free hand up his side, coming to rest on his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath her fingers. Even as she lay by his side, a voice inside her head whispered softly, reminding her it couldn’t last. The disruptive thought forced its way to the front of her mind and she sighed, knowing it couldn’t be quieted any longer.

Ben felt her tense under his embrace. “What is it?” He said softly.

Talis turned a little and kissed his chest, tasting his skin, letting her lips linger. “I still can’t stay Ben.” She spoke into his skin, a corner of her lip raising wistfully.

He took in a breath and turned, placing a kiss into her hair. A fleeting thought ran through his mind, asking her to stay, insisting that she would be safe from the Empire with him. But he couldn’t tell her that; he knew she would insist on leaving for his safety anyway. “I know.” He said into her hair, then moved to sit up, catching her attention. “I have something for you.”

Talis let him sit up, watching him as he walked back into the common room, admiring how his muscles moved under his skin. And not just in his back, she thought with a wry grin as she sat up in the bed.

Retrieving the envelope, Ben returned to the bedroom, pausing for a moment at the door. Talis had sat up, the sheets pooling around her waist, and for a moment he wondered if he would add lover to his definition of her in his mind in the future. He had lived his life understanding how attachments were detrimental to a Jedi, but the truth of the matter was that the Order no longer existed, and should it one day return, perhaps changes should be made in order for it to survive.

He sat on the bed beside her, both comfortable with each other as they had grown close in the last week. “When you leave here, I want you to go to Alderaan. You’ll be safe there.”

Talis frowned. “Ben, Alderaan is an important core world. The Empire has it locked down; they don’t let anyone land unless you have a legitimate reason to be there.”

“As I have heard, but they cannot keep Alderaanian citizens away.” He said, handing her the envelope. She took it with a question in her eyes, and opened it, slipping the paper out of it. As she read the first first few lines she looked back up at Ben and the question in her eyes only deepened. “It is a certificate of birth and related paperwork. Talis Varnor is now a native citizen of Alderaan. Once we put the sub-dermal chip in your hand, there will be no reason for the Empire to stop you landing on Alderaan.”

She upended the envelope and a small chip slipped out onto the sheets. Talis picked it up and looked at it for a moment, then back up at him. “Ben? But how?”

“I have close ties with the Viceroy.” He said with a little shrug, then took her hand in his. “Once you arrive, he’s arranged everything. You just need to get there.”

Talis’ eyes softened, and she let out a little laugh. “Of course you do. I don’t know how to thank you for this. For all you have done for me.”

Ben’s hand left hers and reached up to cup her chin. “Say you’ll go. Tell me you will go to Alderaan and not an Outer Rim world. That way I will know you will be safe.”

With a smile she turned and kissed his palm. “I’ll go, Ben.”

He leaned over and kissed her gently, his hand running over her hair. “Why don’t you get cleaned up. I will make us some breakfast.”

Talis nodded and stood from the bed, making her way into the ‘fresher. Ben watched her go, and for a moment he sensed something. There was something different about how she felt in the force, but he couldn’t place it. There was a familiarity to it, though. It had been a long time since he felt such a sensation in the force, back before the purge. No, he thought, it was immediately after the purge. In Padme’s apartment.

Ben slipped on a pair of pants and headed back out to the kitchen to prepare their morning meal. As he did his eyes wandered over to his small collection of books. One in particular caught his eye and, while he worked, he slipped the book into her pack. Perhaps she would get more use from it than he would.

As he returned to the kitchen Talis came in from the bedroom, still drying her hair. She walked over to him, intentionally giving him a little bump. “I’ll finish up.” She said, handing him her towel.

They switched places and Talis took over preparing the meal. Ben was nearly finished so she busied herself with plating the meal and bringing it over to the small table. As she did so, her backpack caught her eye. She took a seat and pulled it into her lap, pulling out the small stone figure she had purchased in the market. Something to remember Tatooine, and Ben, by.

She closed her eyes and reached gently into the force; it was easier now that she was no longer afraid of what waited for her when she did. As she reached out she felt the same sensation as she did earlier in the shower. It was a sensation she had never felt before, though she had a feeling she knew what it was. Looking over into the bedroom, she could hear the shower running, and wondered not for the first time this morning if she should tell Ben. Ultimately, she decided not to; he had a mission here on Tatooine, whatever it might be, and this would only be a distraction for him. With a last look at the figure she sat it beside the cushions she had been sleeping on. Perhaps Ben could use this to remember her.

Ben joined her a few minutes later and they ate in a companionable silence. Earlier in the week they would talk about what would be accomplished in the upcoming day, today it was topic that neither of them truly wanted to bring up.

“You’ll make it to Alderaan all right?” Ben asked halfway through the meal.

Talis nodded. “I had just refueled before I came down on Tatooine, I should be fine. I can’t contact you, can I?” She said slowly.

He shook his head. “I have very sporadic contact with Organa. We agreed to keep it at a minimum, so that the Empire does not notice the transmissions.” Ben looked up at her and a gentle smile came to his face. “This was a special circumstance.”

They both paused for a moment, looking down at their empty plates. “I can’t stay.” Talis said softly, but she wasn’t sure if she was telling him or convincing herself.

Ben patted her hand then stood and retrieved the sub-dermal chip from the bedroom. “We’ll need to implant this first.” Talis nodded and pulled the knife from her boot, handing it to Ben. He made a small cut in the top of her left hand, and he could sense her releasing the small bite of pain into the force. He inserted the chip and, pulling on a small thread of force, closed the wound as he had done to the gash on her forehead. It healed under his fingers quickly, the small cut becoming nearly imperceptible. “Finished.” He said, placing his hand on top of hers. “Now you are Talis Varnor, citizen of Alderaan.”

“No,” She said as she laid her other hand on his. “I’m Talis Voss, Knight of the Jedi Order.”

They leaned together and shared one last tender moment, their lips meeting, their fingers twining. Before their one moment stretched into many, they pulled apart and Talis rested her forehead on Ben’s. “I can’t stay.” She muttered softly. This time she knew she was convincing herself.

“I know.” He said in response. Together they rose from the table and did the final preparations. Talis gathered up her backpack and threadbare cloak, storing them both in compartments in her ship. Ben retrieved the paperwork from the bedroom and handed it to her, which she put in an accessible location; she was sure she would need it.

After a few very short minutes, the two of them stood before Talis’ _Aethersprite_ , unmoving. “It’s time.” Ben said quietly, at which Talis nodded wordlessly. He turned to her, placing his hand on her arm, his fingers giving her a gentle squeeze. “Be safe.”

She smiled at him. “I will. And you, Ben.” She paused, her eyes softening. “Perhaps we will see each other again, at the end of all this.”

“Perhaps,” was all he could say.

She smiled and with a nod she walked over to and boarded her ship. Ben watched as she worked the controls to start the ship, feeling his fingers once again copying the movements of hers. With a last look out of the cockpit and a sad smile, Talis lifted the ship from the Tatooine sands. Ben watched as she maneuvered the ship, lifting it off the planet into the atmosphere and beyond. The ship soon became a speck in the atmosphere, and then nothing, lost to his eyes. Ben closed his eyes and reached out; he could sense her for a few more moments within the force until even then the distance became too great.

He turned back into his home, closing the door behind him. All that remained of Talis in his home were the breakfast plates, which he was loath to clean up. He looked around, suddenly being alone in his home once again. Except…

Ben stepped over to the cushions that Talis had slept on and noticed a small stone figure, the fallen Jedi statue at NiJehda. He picked it up and turned it in his hands. He could feel the warmth of the stone, and perhaps a small echo of Talis’ force presence from when she held it.

He smiled softly. Perhaps what he sensed was correct. Perhaps she wouldn’t need the figure to remember him by.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The line continues...

Bail walked quickly through the streets in the modest neighborhood, his daughter Leia with him, a bare security detail trailing. Things had been tense with the Empire the last few months and he had lost track of the days and weeks. When word had made it to him, he had to see for himself, had to give to her his well wishes personally.

He stepped up to the small home that he had been to several times in the last year, both with and without his security detail he thought slyly, and knocked, eager to see the resident. Well, residents. After a moment, his friend opened the door with a welcoming smile.

Talis opened the door without checking; she knew it was Bail and why he was here. “Viceroy Organa,” She said properly. “This is truly a surprise. To what do I owe this visit?”

“I had a few questions on your last report, Miss Varnor, and hoped we could talk about them.” Bail said, giving her a nod.

“Of course, Viceroy. Please, come in.”

Placing a hand on her back, Bail let Leia enter first, before turning to his security detail. “I will be perfectly safe, please, wait here.” The security detail nodded in unison and took up positions outside the door, one walking the perimeter. Bail turned and entered the home, closing the door before walking up and embracing Talis. “My friend, you didn’t tell me it had happened. You should have come into the capital, they would have given you the best care…”

“Bail, you know I do not need the attention.” Talis said, returning the embrace. “I went to the medical center nearby, everything was just fine. Though,” she said with a laugh, “I don’t think I will ever want to repeat it.”

“A boy, I heard. Is that true? May I see him?”

Talis smiled widely. “That’s why you’re here.” She said with a quiet laugh. “He’s probably just waking up. In here.” The three of them walked down a short hallway and entered a small room, a bassinet against the far wall. Talis leaned over the railing of the bassinet and after a moment, raised back up, cradling an infant.

Bail stepped over and brushed at some of the baby soft bronze hair. “A beautiful little boy he is.” He said with a small smile. The infant in Talis’ arms slowly opened his eyes and Bail was struck by how blue they were. And somehow familiar. “How old is he now?”

“Three months.” Talis said, as the baby reached up for Bail. Bail extended a finger and the small child took it in his tiny grasp. “I’m surprised how quickly he’s grown, but the others tell me that’s normal.”

“Can I see the baby?” A small voice came from behind Bail and Leia poked her head out, looking up at the infant.

Talis looked down at her and knelt. “If you’re careful.” After a moment of setting Leia’a arms properly, and resting the baby’s head in Leia’s supportive hand, Talis stood. “That’s very good Leia. Perhaps you can watch him when you’re older.”

Leia looked wide-eyed down at the baby and giggled. “His skin feels tingly.” She said as her finger stroked the baby’s cheek.

Bail hadn’t noticed what Leia said, but Talis had, and her mouth shifted into a line. Talis knew the baby was force sensitive, and she had suspected the same of Leia, but this confirmed it, though she knew Leia did not understand the significance of it.

“What is the baby’s name?” Bail asked, pulling Talis from her line of thought.

She turned to him and for a moment she let her mind drift into a memory of a single night a year ago. “His name is Benjamin, named for his father.”

Bail frowned as he realized what Talis meant, and the baby’s familiar blue eyes. “Does he know?” He asked quietly.

Talis smiled quietly. “I think he does.” She said, looking over at the small bookcase, already holding some books for Benjamin for when he grows older, one of them being a well cared for primer from the Jedi Temple that she hoped that her son Benjamin Kenobi Voss would one day inscribe his name under his father’s.


End file.
